Sombras de redención: el tren que me devolvió a ti
by Franfy
Summary: Ana y Christian se re encuentran 9 años después de haberse separado sin explicaciones. Ambos se aman con locura y no han podido olvidarse, pero hay demasiadas mentiras y secretos entre ellos ¿Lograrán descubrir la verdad y reinventar su amor? Esta es la historia de un encuentro casual que les llevará a recuperar o perder al amor de su vida en un viaje en tren.
1. Chapter 1

**NdeA: Bienvenidas a esta nueva historia! Espero que les guste y cómo siempre sus opiniones, comentarios o lo que quieran será bien recibido.**

**Esta historia también está disponible en inglés, traducida por .emily, que recibe feliz todas sus sugerencias.**

**Christian y Ana pertenecen a E.L. James, pero el viaje es nuestro.**

**Prólogo**

Sé que tengo los párpados hinchados. Hace demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan sola. Supongo que esos pequeños pasos han llenado mi vida al punto de olvidar el vacío que siento en medio del pecho.

Salgo al trabajo, como nunca en tren. He aprovechado su ausencia para poner en orden unas cuantas cosas… mi coche entre ellas. Dios, cómo odio el tren, lo bueno es que se puede pensar… quizás eso sea lo malo, ya no sé…

Hoy me ha dado por recordar días más difíciles, pero felices. Respiro profundo y en esa bocanada de aire fresco me viene el pasado y me inunda. Es ese olor a invierno sin calefacción y sintiéndome abrigada sólo en su abrazo...


	2. Soñando despierto

**Capítulo 1: Soñando despierto**

**"Qué andarás haciendo ahora,  
maldiciendo la luz, el primer sol,  
hermosa con los párpados hinchados,  
regando las plantas, todos los recuerdos".**

** Ismael Serrano **

-oOo-

_¿Qué andará haciendo ahora?_ No hay una mañana en estos 9 eternos años en que no haya despertado con la necesidad de que me mire, un dolor seco en el centro del pecho. Pero es un hecho, no merecía ese amor, por eso la perdí.

Tomo mi chaqueta y camino al tren, como todas las mañanas, estos últimos 5 años de trabajo. Hoy voy más temprano, se acerca el fin de año, las fiestas y es necesario terminar el inventario de los licores. Elliot es un desastre con los números y a mí se me dan con facilidad, ayudar al jefe quizás me dé algo de dinero extra y pueda volver a Washington. _Basta de esas ideas Christian, no la encontrarás…no lo has logrado ya_.

Me subo al tren, distraído. Me gusta mirar la cara de los viajeros. Imagino cómo serán sus vidas, sus perversiones secretas. Seguro que esa con cara de santa debe ser una loca en la cama o quizás una sumisa fantástica y ese gordo, seguro no tiene sexo hace siglos, está obsesionado con las tetas de esa jovencita. Río en mi interior. De pronto veo una pareja de muchachos, seguro aun no cumplen los 18 y el corazón se me retuerce. Es ver una postal, una foto. Tiempos más felices, cuando mi vida estaba completa y tenía sentido.

Hoy es un pésimo día para divagar, quizás un trago me alivie, pero recién son las 8 am y el licor nunca ha sido un buen desayuno. Suspiro y miro por la ventana, el tren se detiene. Una estación menos para mi destino. Suben nuevos pasajeros, el recambio habitual. Desde mi puesto finjo estar dormido. No falta la mujer con niños colgando o la vieja llena de paquetes que me mira con rencor, exigiéndome cederle el asiento. Percibo el ajetreo a mí alrededor y un grito sordo me sobresalta al tiempo que una mano suave detiene el casi golpe de un libro de medicina en mi cabeza:

– ¡Cuidado!– Abro los ojos, su mano me es tan familiar –Disculpe, se me ha resbalado–.

–No hay problema– contesto seco, mientras analizo la situación.

Dios esa voz. No puede ser, es ella, Ana, no hay duda. Llego a su cara y el reflejo de sus ojos está vacío, como si no me conociera. Acomoda sus libros en el regazo y se mueve un poco más adelante en el vagón, tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si yo fuera transparente. No separo mis ojos de ella, pero parece no notarlo. Deseo tanto que se acerque. De pronto la anciana de enfrente se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Rezo para que la chica tome su lugar. Dios escucha mis ruegos y viene a sentarse justo frente a mí. La miro insistentemente mientras ella ojea sus libros. No quiero espantarla, solo quiero estar seguro de que es ella y que no es mi angustioso deseo de verla el que me juega una mala o buena pasada haciéndome creer que es Ana, mi Ana.

Repentinamente levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan un instante. Ella mira hacia el exterior y yo no paro de examinarla. _¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerde?_ Quizás no es ella. Pero esos ojos… sin duda son sus ojos.

No podría olvidar el maravilloso azul de esos pequeños ojos la primera vez que nos vimos en el orfanato. Yo estaba tan asustado y herido que era incapaz de entender la vida sin violencia. Ella en cambio, era un ángel sabiondo, que apenas decía más de 2 palabras juntas. Sabia y callada. El dolor del recuerdo se hace más nítido: ella se acercó a mí con sus pocos años y su frágil mano intentó tocarme… Yo era un niño oscuro y ella pura luz, sin embargo mi Ana no se rindió con el manotazo que le di. Como si fuera una pequeña doctora, se acercó de nuevo a mí abrió su botiquín y curó la herida de mi boca. Me sorprendo acariciando esa vieja cicatriz, cerca de mi labio.

No sé qué hacer, he esperado este momento por 9 años y ahora estoy paralizado. El discurso que he ensayado tantas veces se me ha olvidado por completo. Quizás debí haberlo estudiado más. _¿Qué era lo que decía? Hola, te he buscado mucho… te… ¡Mierda! Quizás debí escribirlo. Seguro Christian, y ahora desdoblarías el papel y se lo leerías. Si huyó de ti antes, seguro lo vuelve a hacer ahora._ Debo decirle algo. Probablemente va a la universidad o al hospital, porque lleva unos pesados libros de medicina y uno de Keats… romántica como siempre, Qué duda hay de que es Ana. Pero, si lo es, _¿por qué me mira como si no me conociera?_ Me quedan un par de estaciones antes de llegar a la de la universidad y 2 más al hospital.

Ensayo mentalmente: _Hola, Ana ¿me recuerdas? Soy tu amor de juventud. Qué idiota más grande_. Ella se acomoda en su asiento, concentrada en la lectura. ¿Es mi idea o se ha sonrojado? Quizás estoy imaginando cosas y solo tengo a una extraña en frente de mí. Respiro profundo, una estación para la universidad, pero no parece moverse. Revisa su reloj, le queda suelto, pero al mover su chaqueta puedo ver su piel, su blanca y tersa piel que recorrí tantas veces con estas manos torpes. Ana, cuánto he esperado esto y aquí estoy, sin poder articular palabra. Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos como antes.

Cresta, deja de leer y dobla la esquina superior de la página (aun marca sus lecturas como lo hacía de niña). Se va a bajar. _No puedo perderla de nuevo, habla Christian, di cualquier cosa ¡por Dios!_

–Hola, tanto tiempo, te acuerdas de mí, soy Christian–

Pero, siento que hablara ruso y ella inglés, no me contesta. Solo me brinda una sonrisa tímida. Insisto –soy Christian, Christian Grey. ¿Del orfanato? ¿En Washington? –.

¿Qué es lo que veo en sus ojos? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Recuerdo? ¿Vergüenza? Por favor que diga algo, que sea ella. En ese micro instante imagino mil respuestas: _sí, qué tal, tanto tiempo _o _sé quién eres, pero no quiero saber de ti_. Esa me duele, pero la comprendo o _Christian, te he buscado tanto_. Esa es la que yo quisiera escuchar. Pero el silencio se extiende entre nosotros, hasta que veo que toma aire… yo respiro junto a ella:

–Perdone, señor, pero al parecer me ha confundido con alguien más–. Sonríe nuevamente y vuelve a sus libros.

–Disculpe ¿no es usted Anastasia Steele?–

–No señor, claramente me ha confundido con otra persona. Si me disculpa, debo volver a mis estudios–.

No soy capaz de responder y no quiero insistir, por temor a que se cambie de asiento. Se me congela la respiración, la vida. Solo guardo silencio y escudriño en su rostro alguna señal de engaño, de que esté mintiendo, pero no veo nada. No hay nada en ese perfecto rostro tallado en mármol, blanco y frío

Pasa la estación de la universidad y la del hospital y la chica no se mueve. _No es Ana, no es Ana, no es Ana_. Mi cabeza repite incesantemente y siento que mi corazón se ha detenido otra vez. _¿En serio no es Ana?_ Quizás estoy enloqueciendo y quiero transformar a todas las veinteañeras morenas en la mujer que no he logrado olvidar. _No, no es ella_. Intento convencerme. La próxima es mi estación y ahora agradezco no haber tenido escrito ese ridículo discurso de _Te he extrañado, aun te amo, bla bla bla_. Habría hecho un papelón. Ella no levanta la vista de sus libros. Yo me pongo de pie y cierro mi chaqueta. El frío de esta ciudad no es nada comparado con el que siento en medio de mi pecho.

Estoy esperando que se abra la puerta del vagón y siento como si ella me mirara. Volteo, pero solo es una ilusión más de esta enferma cabeza. Ella no ha despegado su mirada de esas estúpidas páginas que, sin duda, le interesan más que yo, que mi amor, que mi dolor. _Basta Christian, no es ella, no es Ana_. Bajo y espero que se cierren las puertas. Miro su asiento, pero ella no está. Por 2 segundos el alma me vuelve al cuerpo, quizás sí es ella y no se ha atrevido a decir nada en el tren por vergüenza, los otros pasajeros. Miro ilusionado a mí alrededor, pero el andén se ha vaciado. Qué mierda empezar el día así: soñando despierto.


	3. Las mentiras y la neurocirugía

**NdeA: Christian y Ana pertenecen a E.L. James, pero el viaje es nuestro.**

**Editado por thenewEmily**

**Capítulo 2: Las mentiras y la neurocirugía**

**_Cuando su padre acuchilló a su madre, _**

**_estaba tan perdido y tan borracho, _**

**_que intentó enterrarla en la cocina _**

**_y, muchacho, vivían en un cuarto._**

**_Ismael Serrano_**

Sé que tengo los párpados hinchados. Hace demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan sola. Supongo que esos pequeños pasos han llenado mi vida hasta el punto de olvidar el vacío que siento en medio del pecho. Su mirada, tan inteligente suele recordarme a su padre.

Salgo al trabajo, como nunca, en tren. He aprovechado la ausencia de Teddy para poner en orden unas cuantas cosas… mi coche entre ellas. Dios, cómo odio el tren, lo bueno es que se puede pensar… aunque quizás eso sea lo malo, ya no sé.

El frío me cubre entera mientras camino a la estación. El día está oscuro, como de costumbre, pero esta vez siento que el viento es particularmente cruel con mi frágil y desgarbado cuerpo.

Hoy me ha dado por recordar días más difíciles, pero felices. Respiro profundo y en esa bocanada de aire fresco me viene el pasado y me inunda. Es ese olor a invierno sin calefacción, sólo encontrando abrigo en el abrazo de Christian.

_Ana, detente ahora_. Me estrecho fuerte y compro el pasaje del tren. Me reviso en el reflejo de la ventanilla de la estación, sin duda han pasado los años, me cuesta reconocerme en esa figura. Es como si el recuerdo de mí misma se hubiese quedado en la imagen de hace 10 años. Estoy más vieja y cansada, aunque soy joven aun… y es que he sufrido tanto. Acomodo los pesados libros que llevo en la mano y repaso la necesidad de traerlos justamente hoy. Sonrío, a veces es mejor hundir la cabeza en la lectura en vez del pasado.

No tengo recuerdos de mis padres biológicos, pero creo que deben haber sido buenas personas, porque no siento que estén en deuda conmigo. El día que descubrí que habían muerto en un accidente provocado por un drogadicto al volante el mundo cobró sentido. Ya no hubo abandono en mí, apareció la comprensión y el perdón. Yo también iba en el coche, un bebé, qué milagro que sobreviviera. En realidad fue gracias a la silla de bebé en la que estaba y a que me encontraba muy bien atada. Sin duda mis padres me habían amado. Por eso siempre he tenido mucho cuidado con la seguridad de Teddy, creo que amar es también preocuparte de la seguridad de quien amas, aunque muchas veces él crea que es una exageración. Sonrío un segundo.

Los viajes en tren me ponen incómoda. Reviso mis bolsillos, no hay nada en ellos, solo el pasaje del tren y mi dispositivo de electro shock, en caso que alguien me ataque. Respiro profundo, no quiero hiperventilar en medio de toda esta gente. _Calma Ana, calma_. Caminando al andén tropiezo dos veces con mis propios pies, hoy estoy más torpe que de costumbre. Quizás debí haberme ido en taxi al hospital, pero no. Quiero ahorrar cada centavo mientras Teddy está lejos. Cuando vuelva tendremos unas estupendas vacaciones juntos, solo él y yo. Pensar en mi pequeño me pone feliz. Sí, pasaremos unos días geniales, sin duda.

Espero el tren de las 8:15. Voy con tiempo. El viaje debe tardar unos 25 minutos y debo estar a las 9 en el hospital. Se detiene frente a mí y las puertas se abren. No sé por qué dudo al entrar y otro espantoso tropiezo hace que casi termine el Manual de neurocirugía de Greenberg en la cabeza de un inocente pasajero. Por suerte alcanzo a retenerlo en mi mano no sin antes gritar desbocadamente:

– "¡Cuidado!"–. Rápidamente me disculpo – "disculpe, se me ha resbalado"–.

– "No hay problema"– me contesta osco el chico, pero esa voz me es tan… familiar.

_Wow wow wow, para Ana, no puede ser_. Siento que las piernas me tiemblan mientras me alejo y me sitúo en el vagón, de pie, pero de manera que pueda verlo. _¡Ay, respira Ana!_ No, no es posible. Se parece algo, pero no, no puede ser él ¿Christian? De partida se ve un joven sobrio, no parece un reventado drogadicto, como me ha dicho Jack. Él parece observarme. Quizás es la cara que he puesto al verle. _Contrólate Ana, por favor_.

_¡No!_ Necesito verle de cerca y saber si realmente es él. Quizás sí es un buen hombre que va al trabajo, al igual que yo esta mañana y Jack ha exagerado. Pero ¿cómo lo hago? _Dios, ayúdame por favor_. Necesito saber si es Christian.

Sonrío en mi interior, Dios siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, aun en los peores momentos. La mujer que está sentada frente a él se levanta y yo, sigilosamente me acerco a él. ¡Gracias Dios! Lo ignoro completamente, no quiero que piense que soy una loca, quizás no sea Christian, mi Christian, mi amor… o quizás sí. Él también parece interesado en mí. _Disimula Ana, disimula, has practicado la indiferencia por años, seguro ahora sacas lo mejor de tanto ensayo_.

Finjo leer mi manual de Neurocirugía, pero qué lejos están todos esos términos de mi cabeza ahora. Subo la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan un instante. Ay Dios sí es él y, sin duda me ha reconocido. _Respira, mujer, por favor_. No podría olvidar esos ojos, más viejos y cansados, al igual que yo, llenos de nostalgia, sí, esos ojos grises son los suyos. _¿Qué hago ahora?_

Siento una puñalada en el centro de mi estómago y pareciera que las lágrimas se agolparan rápidamente en mis ojos. Christian, mi niño perdido, son los ojos de mi Teddy, nuestro Teddy, el que ni siquiera sabe que existe. Miro hacia el andén y evito volver a sus ojos.

Con la mirada fija en mis libros mi mente vuelve al día en que Christian llegó al orfanato, en Washington. Yo debo haber tenido unos 5 años y él 8 ó 9. Venía todo lastimado, sin duda lo habían golpeado y mucho. Era un pequeño niño sucio. No representaba los años que tenía, no hablaba. Tengo grabado a fuego ese primer momento. Su mirada triste me partió el corazón y yo solo tenía 5 años. Es la misma mirada que he visto ahora fugazmente y me ha vuelto a partir el corazón.

Entonces yo era la pequeña doctora del lugar. La señorita Grace me había confiado el botiquín y, sin pensarlo apenas le vi, corrí a buscarlo. Tenía una fea herida en el borde del labio y otra en la ceja. Con cuánta rabia le habían dado a ese pobre niño. Lo mío era instinto, casi vocación y no medí los riesgos.

En cuanto estuve de vuelta abrí el botiquín, tomé un poco de algodón y lo empapé en alcohol. Luego acerqué el algodón a su rostro, pero antes de tocarle, el chico me golpeó y me tiró lejos. Quizás hoy me habría ido, no lo sé. Cuando se es niño las emociones son más puras e incondicionales. No me importó ese duro golpe. Me puse de pie y me acerqué nuevamente a él, entonces le dije:

–"Hola, tú eres Christian ¿verdad? Yo soy Anastasia y esa herida está fea y sucia. Vas a manchar la ropa nueva que te darán, así que tienes que dejar que te limpie ¿bueno?"–. El niño, más grande que yo, asintió con la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto.

Luego supe que su padre había acuchillado a su madre y el niño lo había visto todo. El hombre estaba tan drogado y borracho que había intentado enterrarlos a ambos en el mismo cuarto donde vivían. Como Christian se había resistido, le golpeó incesantemente. Los vecinos escucharon y bueno, la policía lo llevó al orfanato.

Yo era una niña, pequeña, pero en ese momento era mucho más fuerte que Christian, quizás incluso más fuerte que yo misma hoy. Le limpié la herida de la boca y luego la del ojo. Limpié sus manos. El chico no decía nada. Solo me observaba con sus ojos de niño asustado… los ojos de mi Teddy.

Pareciera que este hombre que tengo en frente puede leer mis pensamientos, pues le sorprendo acariciando una vieja cicatriz junto al labio ¿Qué duda cabe? Es él y ahora… _¿Qué hago?_ No es un drogadicto desesperado que me dejaría en la miseria vendiendo todo por droga… o quizás sí. Quizás se ha rehabilitado, quizás. Pero han pasado tantos años. Jamás me perdonará que le haya ocultado la existencia de Teddy. El corazón se me aprieta una vez más y me siento desolada.

Me acomodo en mi asiento, consciente de que él observa cada movimiento que hago, como cuando llegó al orfanato. Desde ese día fuimos cómplices en el silencio. Nunca necesité decir nada, él era mi amigo, mi compañero. Juntos nos arrancamos para ir al zoológico porque yo quería ver a los monos. Sonrío en mi interior, había olvidado lo traviesos y arriesgados que fuimos. La señorita Grace nos castigó una semana sin hablarnos, pero lo que ella no sabía era que nosotros nos comprendíamos en silencio. No hacían faltas las palabras, solo nuestras miradas… quizás por eso sé que esos ojos son los suyos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos. Estábamos en el patio del orfanato, era de noche y hacía frío, como casi siempre. Yo estaba triste, porque Jack me había dicho cosas muy feas… ya no recuerdo cuáles. Christian llegó con una manta y nos cubrió a los dos. Sin decir una palabra, besó mis lágrimas y acarició mi rostro y cuidadosamente acercó sus labios a los míos. Fue mágico. Creo que recién en ese momento comprendí que todo mi universo era él, Christian Grey, a quien conocía desde siempre. Mi amigo, mi cómplice… mi amor. El recuerdo de ese instante hace que me ruborice. _Ay no, por favor, debo controlarme_. Respiro profundo, pero esta bocanada viene llena de su aroma. Estoy perdida.

_Ana, debes ser práctica y fría. Tú decidiste sacar a ese hombre de tu vida, porque sería una mala influencia para Teddy, un drogadicto Ana, un hombre sin control de si mismo._ Ahora sueno como Jack, pero es verdad. Cuando me alejé de Christian lo hice consciente de las consecuencias, todas ellas, no puedo ahora echarme para atrás y arriesgar la seguridad de mi hijo. ¿Cuánto falta para mi estación? Distraídamente miro mi reloj y siento cómo su mirada me recorre entera. Pensé que lo había superado, que podía ser inmune a su mirada, pero es claro que no, probablemente por eso le borré de mi vida.

Gracias a Dios ya falta menos. Unos instantes más y esto no pasará de ser un mal sueño. Respiro profundo y doblo la esquina superior de la página, como si de verdad hubiese leído algo. Ya, ya se acaba. De pronto y casi como un vendaval de su perfecta boca brotan atropelladas las más toscas palabras que le he oído:

–"Hola, tanto tiempo, te acuerdas de mí, soy Christian"–.

_Dios, ahora sí que estoy jodida. Foco Ana, foco. Él ya no es tu Christian, es un hombre extraño, que te quitará a tu hijo. Sí, Teddy, piensa en él, esto lo destrozaría_. Ok, no puede saber de Teddy o al menos no que es su hijo. _¿Lo quiero de vuelta en mi vida? Por Dios ¡sí! ¡No! No, no por ahora, no nunca_. Solo sonrío, como si no comprendiera, me he transformado en una excelente mentirosa.

Él no se da por vencido y vuelve a intentarlo. –"Soy Christian, Christian Grey. ¿Del orfanato? ¿En Washington?"–.

Ay cómo duele este minuto en que veo claramente la necesidad en sus ojos. _¿Necesidad de qué? ¿De mí? ¿De lo que fuimos juntos?_ No sé cómo contestarle, ni qué decirle. Solo sé que no le quiero cerca de nosotros. Han sido años reconstruyéndome desde cero. Solamente Jack me ha acompañado, incondicionalmente, soportando mis peores momentos. No, esto no puede ser.

Rompo el silencio con un confundido suspiro, él parece respirar junto a mí, como cuando nos amábamos:

–"Perdone, señor, pero al parecer me ha confundido con alguien más"–.

Me esfuerzo por una sonrisa inútil que no llega a mis ojos y, ocultando el temblor de mis manos, abro nuevamente el libro. No sería capaz de bajarme en la siguiente estación. Seguro me desmayaba en el intento.

Idiotamente pienso que se tragará esto al primer intento. Como si no conociera al hombre que tengo en frente, mejor que nadie probablemente… Vuelve al ataque:

–"Disculpe… ¿no es usted Anastasia Steel?–.

Siempre ha sido así, frontal, reclamando de mí todo y entregándose por completo. Sé que debo mentir nuevamente. No sé de dónde saco fuerzas para articular las palabras más crueles que he dicho nunca:

–"No señor, claramente me ha confundido con otra persona. Si me disculpa, debo volver a mis estudios"–.

Ahogando las lágrimas de mis ojos, bajo la vista a mis estudios y siento cómo el hombre que está frente a mí, se desmorona, se destroza en mil pedazos, una vez más. Nuevamente por mí.

No sé cuántas estaciones han pasado, claramente ya perdí la mía y estoy dispuesta a llegar a la terminal sin moverme. No lo conseguiría. El dolor me ha paralizado. Por fin Christian se levanta. Qué vista tan magnífica, aún triste y dolido sigue siendo el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca. No lo miro, no puedo. Adiós Christian.


	4. El inventario

**Capítulo 3: El inventario**

**NdeA: Ana y Christian pertenecen a E.L. James pero el viaje en tren es nuestro.**

**Editado por thenewEmily**

_"Hay gente que nace en sábanas de seda  
y otros, qué quieres, nacen para ser trapos."_

_Ismael Serrano_

Estamos desnudos en el desván del orfanato, sobre un colchón que la señorita Grace seguro ha desechado, pues los resortes salen de él sin piedad. Esto no ha sido improvisado, es una decisión tomada con la certeza de que estaremos juntos por siempre. Christian hurtó de la despensa velas, fósforos y una lata de sardinas. Yo, saqué sábanas limpias de la ropa blanca y con mi dinero compré una botella de vino y una barra de pan. Esta noche debía ser especial. Nunca supimos, hasta ese momento, que el desván era el lugar más calentito del orfanato, en las frías noches invernales de Washington.

Esa tarde ambos estuvimos más callados. La señorita Grace pensó que habíamos discutido y no nos presionó cuando quisimos acostarnos temprano sin cenar.

Christian se fue primero y, sigilosamente, subió al desván. Yo, cual novia, me puse mi camisón, cepillé mi cabello oscuro y largo y esperé que el resto se durmiera. Entonces subí. Christian me esperaba con todo dispuesto. Nuestra improvisada cama, tenía sobre ella una flor. ¿Dónde la habría conseguido con este terrible clima? Mi mirada se fija en esa flor y me quedo inmóvil. Christian me observa con una mezcla de inseguridad y ansiedad.

– "Ana, estás hermosa. Pareces un ángel"–. Me sonrojo y aunque todo está en penumbras, sé que él percibe el cambio en mi piel y en mi respiración.

– "¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?"–. Asiento lentamente y en silencio.

Esto es nuevo para mí, pero no para Christian. Por supuesto que un muchacho tan bello no iba a permanecer virgen hasta los 17 años. Christian había tenido varias _novias_ y yo respetaba eso, porque éramos amigos y nada más. Yo, en cambio, solo le tenía a él. Mientras Christian andaba correteando adolescentes descarriadas yo prefería leer y reírme junto a él de sus aventuras.

Esto era distinto. Hace meses que estábamos juntos y varias veces habíamos estado a punto de perder la razón, sumidos uno en el cuerpo del otro, pero él siempre detenía la situación, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Y ahora aquí estábamos, temblorosos y vestidos, sin saber cómo seguir.

Me adelanto un paso, tomo la botella de vino y bebo un sorbo largo, esperando que el alcohol calme un poco el temblor de mis piernas. Luego le ofrezco la botella a Christian, pero al mirarlo a los ojos percibo que algo en ellos ha cambiado. Son oscuros ahora, el deseo ha teñido el ambiente y ha vuelto más denso el aire y nuestras respiraciones. En un momento se ha sacado la camisa y queda en vaqueros. Mi respiración se acelera, ese hombre es hermoso y yo solo soy Ana.

Toma la botella de mi mano, con suavidad la deja en el piso y me atrae hacia él. A penas me toca con la punta de sus dedos, pero mi cuerpo arde de una manera desconocida para mí. Toda mi piel de eriza cuando mis pezones, aún cubiertos por la camisola, rozan su cuerpo. Christian lo percibe y lentamente desliza mi camisola por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Estoy desnuda frente a él, que me contempla como un conocedor. No me atemoriza que él tenga más experiencia que yo, me agrada.

–"Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca"–.

Siento que mi piel está del color de un tomate y su temperatura cercana a la ebullición. Suspiro para dominar mi temblor, él me abraza y besa lentamente y poco a poco ese beso va tomando urgencia. Soy tan torpe e inexperta que no sé qué hacer con mis manos. Es como si revolotearan sin sentido entorno a su cuerpo. Christian soluciona ese problema por mí y con seguridad toma mis manos y las pone en su pecho, sobre su corazón que late desbocadamente.

Luego me rodea con un brazo y me recuesta sobre el colchón, apartando con la otra mano la flor para que no roce mi piel. Me deposita con cuidado y se incorpora. Trago saliva, pues sé qué es lo que continua. Frente a mí y sin reservas baja con cuidado la cremallera de sus vaqueros y libera su erección. No sé si me asusta o me maravilla. Luego rompe un sobre metálico y desliza sobre su pene un condón.

–"Tranquila nena, lo haremos poco a poco, la primera vez puede doler un poco, pero iremos con cuidado"–.

Llena mi boca con su lengua y apenas puedo respirar, siento que todo mi cuerpo es agua y humo. Su mano, tibia y suave baja hasta mi entrepierna y, con sutileza, separa mis muslos. Luego, me toca suavemente y lame sus dedos con sabor a mí.

–"Estás lista… ¿estás bien?"–.

Solo puedo contestar con un quejido. No sé qué es, instinto supongo, pero necesito que me penetre ahora. Arqueo mi cuerpo buscando el suyo.

–"Aquí vamos, solo relájate"–.

Siento cómo, lentamente su pene va abriéndose paso en mi cuerpo. Christian no deja de besarme, acariciarme y decirme lo bella y perfecta que soy. No siento dolor, sí un fuego que me quema, sea lo que sea lo quiero todo y ahora. Christian va acelerando el ritmo de su penetración, y yo me siento en otro planeta. El ritmo es cada vez más rápido y algo en mi cuerpo empieza a contraerse en un exquisito desenfreno que no puedo controlar hasta que siento que todo mi cuerpo estalla y un beso de Christian calla mi grito de placer.

-oOo-

¡A la mierda todo! Necesito estar cerca de este hombre. Me levanto y, desafiando mi torpeza, me bajo del tren y me escondo. Necesito analizar el escenario completo antes de actuar. Jack ha sido muy claro, Christian está perdido, sumido en la adicción, débil. Me escondo detrás de un pilar. Parece desconcertado buscando algo en el andén. Quizás se dio cuenta de que bajé del tren. El pulso se me acelera y solo se calma cuando descubro que comienza a caminar.

Aun dudo. _¿Lo sigo?_ Puedo arrepentirme el resto de la vida por este momento. Entonces recuerdo sus besos y parece que mis labios nunca hubiesen pertenecido a nadie más que a él. En el fondo de mi corazón sé que solo he sido suya completamente, pero sé que debo pensar más que en mi felicidad… quizás sí sea tiempo de pensar en mí.

Suena mi teléfono, pero no contesto. Si es del Hospital que se jodan. Puedo llegar tarde una vez en la vida. ¿No? Además, mi teléfono está al fondo del bolso y no lo abriré en este lugar.

Observo cómo Christian baja las escaleras y enfila por una calle muy transitada hacia el norte. Sin pensarlo, bajo corriendo tras él, no quiero perderle de vista. Esta sea quizás la única oportunidad que tengo para saber qué ha pasado con el padre de mi hijo.

Christian camina resuelto, pero sin apuro, sin duda sabe a dónde va. Quizás a comprar drogas o a encontrarse con una fogosa chica. Parece que esta idea me perturba más que las drogas. Yo le sigo a una distancia prudente, pero sin perderle de vista. Me he puesto un gorro de lana y he subido al tope el cierre de mi chaqueta, para ocultar un poco mi rostro. Dios, qué hombre más guapo, es tan bello que su hermosura llega a doler. Recuerdo que las chicas del orfanato y de la calle entera estaban locas por él. Hasta la chica del almacén le miraba con deseo. Pero él solo tenía ojos para mí… y yo lo abandoné.

¿Cuánto más caminará Christian por estas calles? Es un barrio comercial, sin duda, pero me parece que nunca había estado por aquí. Hay muchas tiendas de comestibles y otras de chucherías. Es como un pequeño pueblo en medio esta gran cuidad. De pronto Christian se detiene, como presintiendo que le sigo. Yo me giro frente a un kiosco y compro el diario, mientras él observa con cuidado escrutando todo lo que está a su alrededor. Se detiene y retoma su camino. ¡Mierda! Ha estado a punto de descubrirme. Probablemente ha percibido mi ansiedad. _Calma Ana, calma_.

Vuelvo a seguirle. _Ana, puedes dejarlo hasta aquí_, me dice mi inconsciente, pero lo omito. Es mejor seguir, necesito seguir. No podría vivir con este recuerdo, no ahora.

Unos metros más adelante, Christian se detiene frente a la puerta de un local, al parecer es un bar, pero está cerrado. Pasa las manos por su cuerpo como buscando algo que no encuentra. Cómo quisiera que fueran mis manos las que le recorrieran. _Ana, concéntrate o te descubrirá_. Saca un teléfono y llama a alguien. Busco un lugar donde observar tranquila y descubro un pequeño café. Mientras camino hacia él, alcanzo a escuchar:

–"Elliot, soy Christian. He dejado las llaves en casa. ¿Tardarás mucho? No me fastidies, quieres? Este día debí haberme quedado en cama y acá estoy, esperando para ayudarte con ese inventario. Sí, ya, me calmo. Iré por un café mientras llegas"–.

Luego corta el teléfono yo he alcanzado a sentarme en una mesa retirada de su vista y un chico viene a atenderme.

–"¿Estás bien?–, asiento. –¿Qué te sirvo?"– sonríe el muchacho con compasión. No sé qué cara traigo que inspiro preocupación.

–"Un té, Twinings English breakfast, si tienes y una dona, por favor"–. –"Un English breakfast y una dona, para la señorita"–.

He acabado de pedir cuando suena la campanilla de la puerta. Es Christian. Menos mal que comprado el periódico y puedo ocultarme detrás de él, aunque el temblor de mis manos hace que suene más de lo que quisiera.

Una mujer algo mayor lo recibe, su rosto me parece familiar.

–"¿Tan temprano y ya estás trabajando Christian? Si Elliot te sigue exigiendo así acabarás con los dos pies en la tumba, chico"–.

–"No te preocupes, Grace querida, estaré bien. Ya sabes lo torpe que es Elli para los números y he venido más temprano para ayudarle con el desastre el inventario"–.

–"Siempre has tenido un gran corazón"–, dice ella y va a acariciarle, pero él retrocede, alarmado. –"Perdona, querido. ¿Llevas lo mismo de siempre?"– el tono de su voz ha cambiado y parece más cansada.

Dios. Yo sé quién es esa mujer. Es la señorita Grace, del orfanato. El mundo me da vueltas justo cuando llega mi orden y debo bajar le periódico. Entonces la veo de frente y estoy segura, es ella. Christian toma su café y una bolsa de papel que seguro tiene un sándwich y sale. Se sienta en la entrada del bar y bebe lentamente. Yo no le quito los ojos de encima, escudriñando cada movimiento. Cuando saludó a la señorita Grace se quitó los guantes y pude ver sus manos. No hay anillo de matrimonio en él, lo que me alivio.

Miro mi mano, tampoco hay un anillo en mí. Estoy contemplando mi mano cuando aparece el chico con más agua.

–"¿Otro té?"– asiento y con calma llena mi taza.

Acabo de recordar que mi teléfono ha sonado en el andén y meto la mano a la cartera para buscarlo. Reviso las llamadas perdidas: dos de Teddy, tres de Jack y cinco del Hospital. Son cerca de las 10 de la mañana. También tengo un correo de Teddy:

Para: Anastasia Steele

De: Teddy Steele

Asunto: ¿Dónde estás mami?

Mami, te he llamado a casa y al Hospital, pero no estás. Tampoco contestas el móvil. ¿Estás bien? El abuelo y yo estamos preocupados, tampoco el tío Jack sabe de ti.

Ya sabes que no me gusta cuando desapareces, mami. Por favor dime que estás bien.

Te amo,

Teddy

Ay mi niño, está preocupado. No debo alarmarle. Seguro por eso tengo tantas llamadas perdidas de todos lados. Pulso responder.

Para: Teddy Steele

De: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Re: ¿Dónde estás mami?

Tesoro mío, tengo problemas con el móvil y ando haciendo unos trámites esta mañana. A penas llegue al hospital te llamo. No te angusties, mami está bien y te ama, como siempre.

Un abrazo de oso,

Mami

Aprieto enviar y veo a Christian que se pone de pie y saluda a un hombre un poco mayor que él, mucho más fuerte y grande que él, quien le acoge con mucho cariño y le pega unas palmadas en su espalda. Algo dice Christian y el chico lo abraza con real ternura. Entran juntos y cierran la puerta dejándome sola, en medio de toda la gente que ha comenzado a llenar el café.

Pido la cuenta y al ponerme de pie, las fuerzas me traicionan y termino tirada en el suelo. Me levanto de prisa, tratando que la señorita Grace no me vea. No puedo, no puedo salir de aquí sola. Tomo mi móvil y marco:

–"Aló, Mía ¿Dónde estás?–

–¿Qué pasa Ana? ¿Estás llorando?–

–Lo he visto ¿Puedes venir por mí?–

–Ok, calma, mándame tu ubicación por mensaje. Voy para allá"–.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que lloro. Me escondo tras la esquina y veo a Christian entrar y salir de aquel bar con cajas y llevando unos papeles, mientras otro joven le grita nombres y números una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Observo oculta hasta que se detiene el elegante auto de Mía.

–"¿No podrías haber escogido un auto más discreto, Mía por Dios? –

– No sabía que andarías metida en estos lugares, amiga ¿Al hospital?–

– No, pon a Kate en el altavoz, necesito una copa–.

–¿A las 11 de la mañana?"–, su voz suena escandalizada y es que yo no soy así, pero esta vez es necesario.

Comienza a sonar el tono del teléfono y yo comienzo a llorar.

–"Hola ¿qué pasa?– dice Kate. Yo soy incapaz de contestar.

–"No lo sé con certeza, Ana solo llora. Juntémonos en el bar del Hilton en media hora ¿te parece?–

–Ahí estaré"–.


	5. El olvido

**Capítulo 4: El olvido**

**Ana y Christian pertenecen a E.L. James pero el viaje en tren es nuestro.**

**Editado por thenewEmily**

—Ana, puedes calmarte. Es la tercera copa que te tomas y aun no dices una palabra— Kate no tiene la paciencia de Mia, por cierto que no, y yo no he sido capaz de articular una palabra desde que me subí al auto de mi amiga.

Hace años que las conozco a las dos. Primero fue Kate, con su aire de mujer que todo lo sabe. Nos conocimos en la universidad y, desde ese día ha sido mi amiga. A Mia la conocí un poco después, fui su tutora en un ramo de medicina. Así que aquí estamos, tres estupendas mujeres, médicos las tres e incapaces de sanar nuestras vidas. Aunque puede que ese juicio sea válido solo para mí.

Sé que es tiempo de hablar, pero no sé por dónde empezar. Tomo aire y les suelto:

—Hoy, en el tren, he visto a Christian. Él me ha reconocido, yo lo he negado, pero le seguí hasta un lugar que, al parecer, es su trabajo.

Mis dos amigas me observan boquiabiertas, sin decir nada. Están tan petrificadas como yo, supongo que no se esperaban semejante declaración. El espíritu comunicador de Kate es el primero en reaccionar:

—Momento, Ana, Christian Grey, el drogadicto padre de Teddy?— Asiento. —¿Y estaba drogado que se creyó que tú no eras tú?

—No lo sé, Kate… yo, simplemente lo negué con todas mis fuerzas. Él se vio tan destruido por la negativa, que creo que no insistió para que no le creyeran un loco.

—¿Jack lo sabe?— inquiere Mia

—No, son las únicas a quienes les he dicho algo y, Mia, Jack no debe saberlo. Él lleva años diciéndome que Christian es un drogadicto sin cura, pero esa descripción no calza con la del hombre al que he visto.

—¿Dudas de Jack?— Kate odia a Jack desde que lo conoció, nunca ha confiado en él y percibo un toque de sorna en su pregunta.

—No estoy diciendo que desconfíe de él. Solo que los cuadros que me ha pintado no me calzan con lo que he visto hoy: un hombre como cualquier otro, que viaja en tren hacia su trabajo.

—Ana, cariño, estabas tan mal cuando te recogí hace un rato. ¿Qué te puso así? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

No soy capaz de articular estos sentimientos inmediatamente, sin embargo sé qué es lo que me duele y es tan profundo, tan cierto, que no puedo ignorarlo más.

—Solo me ha preguntado si le recordaba y el problema no es si lo recuerdo es que no lo olvido. No olvido lo que sentía por él, cómo me miraba, me besaba…

No puedo seguir, las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos, nuevamente, y brotan de ellos desahogándome por completo. Me siento triste, pero aliviada. Algo parlotea Kate sobre los hombres y las lágrimas. Yo no la escucho, solo quisiera que Christian me abrazara y envolviera con su aliento protector.

—Ana, tranquila, estamos aquí. Kate y yo te apoyaremos en todo, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Ya no tienes 15 años ni estás sola en esto—. Mia es dulce y me acaricia las manos mientras me habla.

—Ana, querida, las cosas en su justa proporción —ahí está la pragmática de Kate— Durante 9 años te has escondido de él, consciente o inconscientemente, porque sabías que esto pasaría. Cada intento de relación que has tenido ha fracasado estrepitosamente, por el fantasma de un solo hombre: Christian Grey. Si me preguntas a mí, que sé que no lo has hecho, búscalo. Necesitas cerrar este capítulo para empezar de cero. Ya llevas demasiado tiempo mirando cómo tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos.

¡Dios! ¿No podría haber sido menos directa solo por esta vez? No soy capaz de decir nada, pero probablemente ella tiene razón.

—Calma, Kate. Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con esto. Ana ha sufrido mucho intentando sacar a ese hombre de su vida y ahora, cuando lo estaba logrando.

—¡Oh! Vamos Mia, Ana no lograba nada, apenas se engañaba con el lame suelas de Jack.

—Pero, al menos, había decidido darle una oportunidad. Eso a es algo

Las escucho discutir sobre mí como si yo no estuviera ahí y, de alguna manera, es sanador. Son francas respecto de lo que piensan y exponen sus puntos de vista abiertamente. Mia cree que debiera dejarlo y seguir con mi vida. Kate, siempre curiosa, piensa que debo averiguar en qué está, qué ha pasado con su vida, enfrentarlo y reconocerle. Lo de Teddy Kate no lo tiene claro y, la verdad, yo tampoco. De pronto se detienen y me miran en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto un poco desconcertada.

—Dinos ya mismo en qué estabas pensando —dice firmemente Mia.

—Ana, estabas sonriendo, lejos de aquí. ¿Nos quieres contar? ¿Qué estás pensando?

Palidezco solo de pensar que les debo una explicación, pero trago saliva y bebo un poco más de vino antes de comenzar. Después de todo, estas dos mujeres me han salvado la vida más de una vez y merecen saber cómo va esta historia desde el comienzo.

—

Cuando aún estaba en el orfanato Christian era mi mundo. Nunca me faltó nada, porque, si era necesario, él dejaba su parte para dármela. Siempre fue así, desde que ese niño triste y golpeado llegó a mi vida. Con sus ojos grises, los mismos que tiene mi hijo.

Christian y yo ya nos habíamos besado una vez, después de una discusión que yo había tenido con Jack, pero pasaron días antes de que volviéramos a hablar de ese asunto. Por esos días, Christian estaba saliendo con una chica del barrio, algo mayor que él. Yo no sabía cómo tomar ese beso. Estaba claro que no había sido un beso de hermanos, mucho menos uno inocente. Ese beso tenía la carga contenida de años de cuidados y preocupaciones. Es muy difícil de describir, pero no iba a ser yo quien diera el siguiente paso y él aun estaba con esa chica.

En esos días de indecisión yo me alejé, sutilmente. No quería estar a solas con él, así que me acerqué más a Jack, quien interpretó que este acercamiento era fruto de nuestra discusión y reconciliación anterior. No era tonto y no hizo preguntas.

Christian, por su parte se veía malhumorado, lo que no ayudaba a que me acercara a él ¡Dios! Cómo saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Al pasar los días empecé a sentir temor del hombre que veía sentado al otro lado de la mesa, furibundo, oscuro. Pensé que había reconsiderado y que, seguro, creía que ese beso había sido un error.

Y por supuesto que era una equivocación. Yo, un pajarraco desgarbado y él, fuerte y bello. Lo nuestro no era una relación entre iguales. Yo estaba muy por debajo de su hermosura. Flaca y desgarbada… simplemente no podía ser y esa certeza me dolió más que no tener regalos en Navidad.

—

Sonrío y sé que ambas tienen sus ojos fijos en mí que estrangulo mis manos sobre mi falda.

—

La noche que me di cuenta de la realidad, decidí que no quería perder al hombre que amaba y que prefería tenerle de amigo y confidente que olvidarlo para siempre.

Esperé a que todos se hubiesen dormido y me escabullí hasta el cuarto donde dormía junto a los otros chicos del orfanato, Jack entre ellos, por cierto. Me acerqué en silencio hasta su cama y, con el corazón lleno de angustia y miedo le llamé —Christian, necesitamos hablar, esto no puede seguir así—. Pero no me contestaba, lo sacudí entonces y quedó al descubierto su almohada, vestida con su pijama. No sé qué fue lo que sentí, rabia, celos, vergüenza, desesperación, un poco de todo, no sé. Me devolví sobre mis pasos y cuando cerré la puerta de su habitación rompí a llorar, agachada, como cuando era niña. No estaba y no estaría más.

Así me encontraba, llorando y pensando que se había ido para siempre cuando él se arrodilló frente a mí. Sus finas manos tomaron mi rostro y, con cuidado, secaron una a una mis lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa, Ana? ¿Por qué lloras? —lo abracé fuertemente.

—Pensé que te habías ido para siempre y estaba triste por no poder disculparme contigo—. Se separó de mí para mirarme.

—Disculparte conmigo ¿por qué preciosa? Soy yo quien debe disculparse por mi comportamiento de estos últimos días…

—No Christian, soy yo la que debe pedir perdón. La verdad es que no debí… no debimos… no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, siempre hemos sido mejores amigos… y…— algo en su cuerpo cambió, se endureció.

—Entiendo, no quieres tener nada conmigo— pero sus ojos estaban tan tristes. Era como si le hubiese dicho que alguien había muerto. No lograba descifrar esa mirada oscura hasta el infinito.

—Sí…no… no me confundas Christian.

—¿Te confundo? —su voz era ronca, muy seductora y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Cómo cambiaba de ánimo tan rápido, por Dios.

—No seas cruel conmigo —dije casi en un susurro

—¿Cruel yo? ¡A la mierda Ana! ¿Quién se alejó de mí apenas pudo? —ahora sí que no entendía nada. Tantos años de mirarnos y entendernos para estar ahora hablando en idiomas diferentes.

—Yo, yo no hui de ti.

—Me esquivaste durante días.

—Porque estabas saliendo con otra chica y no quería que te sintieras presionado.

—A mí nadie me presiona, Ana—. Esa terrible sensación de punto muerto una vez más. Creí que ese día no solucionaríamos nada. Quizás nunca. Me quedé callada, Christian había ganado la última batalla verbal. Me separé de él, sequé mis lágrimas y solo dije:

—Me alegro entonces —y empecé mí retirada hacia el cuarto, pero él me detuvo, como en las series de televisión, y me tomó por el codo. Yo intenté zafarme, pero no pude. De pronto me soltó y, apenas en un susurro dijo:

—No te vayas, por favor. Te necesito cerca. Estos días sin ti han sido oscuros y aún más fríos— tragué saliva. _¿A dónde quiere llegar?_ pensé. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tan fuerte que creo que hasta Christian podía oírlo —ya no hay nadie en mi mundo fuera de ti, te amo, Anastasia.

—

Mia y Kate están embobadas con mi historia cuando guardo silencio y las miro. El clima ha cambiado, ya no discuten, están aguardando algo. Esta vez es Mia quien habla:

—Nunca nos habías contado nada de esto. ¿O a ti sí, Kate?

—No, nunca

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Le dijiste que lo amabas?— Mia, tan romántica.

—No sé si quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero por esto era que estabas sonriendo, así que no acepto un no por respuesta. ¿Qué pasó? —sentenció Kate y, como casi siempre, tenía razón.

—Está bien, sí por eso sonreía, fue la primera vez de muchas cosas, la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba, la primera vez que me pidió que no me fuera, la siguiente no tuvo un final feliz...

—

Cuando me soltó el codo, su mano resbaló hasta la mía y yo la sujeté con fuerza. Entonces él me abrazó y dejó su frente pegada a la mía con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir el calor de su respiración, su olor… había bebido.

—Christian, mírame. ¿Has estado bebiendo? —Silencio— En realidad no necesito que lo confirmes, hueles a alcohol. Dime por qué—. El hombre que tenía en frente, hermoso y perdido irguió su cabeza y, sin un asomo de autocompasión me dijo:

—Porque mi vida es una mierda vacía sin ti. Necesito saber si también me amas, pero no te sientas presionada. Si no lo haces, aprenderé a vivir con eso.

—A mí nadie me presiona, Grey, menos un borracho— _touché. T_oda la historia de su vida, padre asesinando a su madre, borracho, pasó frente a sus ojos, lo sé y no le gustó la vista. Estaba enojada, pero lo cierto es que lo amaba con cada parte de mi frágil existencia. Ahora le tocaba a él emprender la retirada y a mí retenerlo, pero yo no tenía su fuerza física, así que solo le respondí:

—Sí, te amo, pero no te besaré esta noche ni ninguna noche que apestes a alcohol—. Le di un beso en la frente y me fui a dormir. Fin de la historia.

—

—¡Fuiste una bruja! —reclama Kate— el pobre chico estaba ebrio por ti.

—Eso era lo que tenía que hacer en ese minuto. Era una pequeña bruja de 14 años que tenía muy claro lo que no quería para el hombre que amaba.

Efectivamente, era así. Yo no quería a un ebrio que repitiera la historia de su padre y su madre, la pobre, ni siquiera tuvo el ataúd forradito de raso que siempre quiso. Su cuerpo fue donado a la ciencia, porque nadie tuvo un centavo para pagar su funeral. No, yo no quería ese futuro para nosotros. Teníamos que salir de ahí. Ser alguien.

Por unos instantes me recuerdo esa noche, cuando Christian me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Me sentía tan grande, importante, madura. Muy distinto de cómo me siento ahora: abatida, confundida, pequeña.

No, No puedo olvidar lo que sentí esa noche, la maravillosa sensación de que todo lo podía arreglar, que todo estaba en mis manos. Sí, debo terminar con esta historia, buscarlo, ver que es un reventado drogadicto, convencerme de eso para, al final de todo este dolor, poder olvidar y seguir adelante.

—Está decidido: lo buscaré.


	6. El inoportuno

**Capítulo 5: El inoportuno**

**Ana y Christian pertenecen a E.L. James pero el viaje en tren es nuestro.**

**Editado por thenewEmily**

Estoy en medio del salón de mi casa, una enorme caja de kleenex a un lado, un basurero al otro y frente a mí, la caja que contiene todos mis recuerdos, todo mi pasado. He decidido ir a su encuentro, pero necesito recordar por qué lo eché de mi lado. Quizás es la necesidad de llenar de odio este frágil cuerpo que tiembla solo al recordar sus ojos grises, su sonrisa, sus caricias.

Reviso una a una las cartas que me escribía cuando estábamos juntos. Encuentro la primera ecografía de Teddy, recuerdo la noche que lo descubrí, cuando hui de su lado.

Siento que la reja de casa se abre y a lo lejos veo que es el auto de Jack el que se acerca. Me apresuro, cierro la caja y la guardo, escondo el basurero y corro al baño a lavarme la cara. Si me pilla que he llorado, tendré que dar más explicaciones de las que resisto en este momento.

Maldigo a Jack que viene sin que le llamen. Maldigo el día en que decidí darle copia de las llaves de mi casa. Bufo, resoplo, de verdad necesitaba pensar, salir… buscarle. Finalmente, estampo una falsa sonrisa en mi cara, me siento en el sillón y tomo un pesado libro de medicina, montando la escena perfecta para la entrada de Jack, el inoportuno.

—Me puedes decir dónde mierda te habías metido—. Lo que me faltaba, que el mequetrefe invitado a mi vida me recriminara. Es que parece que no ha entendido nada.

—Hola, Ana. ¿Qué tal? He estado un poco preocupado. ¿No crees que es una manera un poco más amable de llegar a mi casa? No he tenido un día fácil…

—Pues fíjate que yo tampoco lo he tenido, sobre todo después de recibir la preocupada llamada de Teddy, llamarte al hospital y descubrir que no habías llegado. Es más que te habías excusado de ir hoy. Luego llamar incesantemente a tu móvil sin que cogieras una sola de mis llamadas. En serio. ¿Crees que solo tú has tenido un mal día?

—Si estás aquí para recriminarme por no contestar el teléfono, puedes irte, soy una adulta, responsable y no necesito niñeras que cuiden de mí.

Sé que debería haber contestado sus llamadas, al menos mandarle un mensaje, pero hoy no era el día para tratarme así. Los hombres deberían tener una bola de cristal para no meter la pata siempre. Jack, sin moverse observa a su alrededor buscando algo, no sé qué. Quizás algo que le diera una pista, quizás a alguien, pero ahí estaba yo, sola, con un libro en las manos e intentando mantener la calma. De pronto y tras escanear hasta mis pensamientos, Jack descubre el bote de basura que había escondido y lo saca, se sienta frente a mí en la mesita de la sala. Su actitud cambia.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿Estás bien?

—No es nada Jack…— pero él sabe que algo pasa e insiste.

—Vamos, nena, yo sé que tú no lloras porque sí. Sin duda algo debe haber ocurrido para que dejaras todos tus compromisos de hoy y te encerraras a llorar.

De dos cosas estoy absolutamente segura. La primera, Jack tiene razón y la segunda, no descansará hasta saber qué pasa conmigo. Debo pensar algo que suene convincente. De ninguna manera puedo contarle la verdad. Seguramente me mentirá otra vez, pues estoy segura que toda la historia de Christian el perdido ha sido un invento suyo para que no le busque. Al final tengo la excusa más a mano de lo que pienso. De pronto miro a un lado y veo sobre la mesita una foto de Teddy: la carita hermosa de mi niño, tan parecido a su padre a su edad. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—De verdad Jack, no quiero hablar—. Pero él me observa mirar con nostalgia la foto de mi hijo.

—¿Estás así por Teddy?— pregunta algo sorprendido. Nunca ha entendido la conexión que tiene una madre con su hijo. A veces siento que hasta lo descompone esa incomprensión.

—¿Y qué otra cosa podría pasar? Mira, ya sé que no entiendes lo que es el amor de madre… ¡Pero no me pidas que no lo sienta! ¿OK? Hoy cuando desperté me sentí terriblemente sola. Extrañé los pasos, juegos, gritos de mi pequeño hijo. Lloré, maldije por dejar que se fuera con mi padre. Luego comprendí que era injusto para Teddy dejarlo aquí mientras yo no podía atenderle, pero estaba triste. Llamé a Mia y a Kate y fuimos a comer juntas, lloré con ellas y me acompañaron. Luego Mia me trajo a casa y, ya pasado el mal día me he puesto a estudiar para mañana.

—¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí?

—Porque tú no entiendes lo que siento, ni quieres comprenderlo.

—Pero soy tu novio…

—No, novio no. No te confundas Jack. Tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años, hemos tenido encuentros sexuales ocasionales, pero nada más que eso. Amistad y sexo.

—Mierda Ana, odio cuando te pones así. Lo nuestro es más que sexo, nos preocupamos el uno por el otro, compartimos el día a día, conversamos, nos reímos. Yo te quiero a ti y al pequeño Teddy…

—Pero yo no te quiero a ti…. Al menos no como tú quieres que te quiera. Jack se pone fuera de sí.

—¡Hasta cuándo seguirás llorando por un fantasma que no existe! ¡Que está sumergido en la droga, perdido y, seguramente entrando y saliendo de lugares de rehabilitación sin lograr nada! Basta Ana, Christian no te merecía, no te amaba. No fue capaz de cambiar por ti cuando yo se lo pedí. Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo.

Quisiera gritarle que lo he visto, que no es lo que él me ha contado, pero eso solo perjudicaría mis planes. El corazón se me aprieta y, conteniendo las lágrimas contesto:

—No es necesario que me restriegues en la cara el pasado. Es suficiente con ver el reflejo de sus ojos en la cara de mi hijo.

La voz se me quiebra y Jack, temperamental como siempre, no resiste verme llorar. Baja la guardia y se acerca a mí. Sé cuáles son sus intenciones, pero esta noche no podrá tocarme, solo pensaría en Christian y, aunque no sería la primera vez que ocurre, sigue pareciéndome tremendamente injusto.

—Ana, preciosa, lo siento.

Me besa en la frente, protectoramente, pero hoy no confío en él. Es como si algo no encajara en su historia, lo sé. Dejo que me bese los ojos, pero cuando quiere llegar a mis labios le detengo.

—No, Jack, esta noche no.

—Tú sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, como siempre lo he estado. Desde que te llevaron al orfanato. Estuve a tu lado en cada pelea con Christian, consolándote; cuando te adoptaron y no entendías cuál era tu lugar en esa familia; cuando te embarazaste de ese imbécil y lo descubriste… Estuve ahí cuando le dejaste, confundida y sola… Siempre, siempre he estado aquí. Te he cuidado y esperado como nadie lo haría, pero creo que tú no sabes valorar lo que hago por ti.

—No, Jack, si lo valoro, de verdad…

—No, preciosa, otra ya habría accedido a besarme a estas alturas, pero tú olvidas lo pequeña que eres. Seguro se te olvida que el guapo de tu exnovio no quiso cambiar su vida por ti, porque eras muy poca cosa. A mí en cambio eso nunca me ha importado. No… no me importa que seas poco más que una piltrafa, que tu cuerpo sea soso y tu cara sin gracia, ni siquiera me ha importado tu torpeza, porque me gusta lo que hay dentro de ti. Esa pequeñez extrema, la necesidad de ser cuidada, pero si ya no me quieres a tu lado…

—No, Jack, no lo tomes así… Sé lo que soy… Me veo todas las mañanas en el espejo… Sé que nadie me querría, perdona. Pero sabes que eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no mi novio. ¿Vale?

—No quiero ser tu novio, Ana, pero quiero otra cosa…

Entonces sentí las garras de Jack en mi cuerpo. El sexo con él no estaba mal y, aunque no quería que me tocara esa noche, todo había cambiado. Esa era la jugada de Jack, recordarme lo pequeña e insignificante que soy y lo maravilloso que es él al esperar tantos años por mí. Al final me convencía de que debía retribuirle tantas preocupaciones y la única forma de hacerlo era con sexo, pero esta noche sería otro hombre el que me embargaría. Sonrío al recordarlo.

Jack me toma en sus brazos y me saca de un tirón el chándal gris que llevo puesto y la camiseta de algodón, quedando solo en bragas. Luego se desviste rápidamente y rasga un condón. Me lo pasa para que se lo ponga y, obedientemente lo hago. Pese al arrebato de Jack, yo no estoy tan caliente y no me he lubricado. Jack mete sus manos y al comprobarlo se retira unos pasos, yo bajo la mirada y él me levanta la cara y me obliga a mirarlo. Algo balbucea que no le gustan las pijas apretadas y mucho menos frígidas. Luego toma mi boca e introduciendo su lengua, la saquea con propiedad. Me demanda como si fuera suya, aunque sabe que no es así. Respondo lo mejor que puedo, pero en mi cabeza sigue estando Christian. Vuelve a introducir sus dedos en mi vagina que, a mi pesar ha empezado a lubricarse. Él sonríe, retrocede y me golpea en la cara con su palma abierta ¡Pero qué ha hecho este imbécil! Jack se ríe y, sin más preámbulos me empala contra la pared.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en Christian. Una, dos, tres, cuatro embestidas. Estoy segura que no llegaré al orgasmo, pero tendré que fingirlo. Después de lo que ha hecho, temo que me golpee de nuevo. Cinco, seis, siento cómo su cuerpo empieza a doblarse y se prepara para el clímax. Entonces lanzo un alarido y finjo un orgasmo. Espero que con esto se dé por satisfecho y se vaya. Me ha pegado, mierda, el inoportuno me ha pegado una cachetada y la mejilla me arde. Entonces Jack lanza un brutal gruñido y sé que lo ha conseguido. Se sale rápidamente de mí y se marcha al baño, yo, confundida y con la mejilla dolorida recojo mi ropa y me encierro en mi pieza, no quiero verle cuando salga de la ducha.

Pongo llave a la puerta, cierro las cortinas y subo el volumen del televisor. Luego me dirijo al baño y me observo en el espejo, mi cara es horrible y tengo mi mejilla izquierda enrojecida ¡Qué rabia! ¡Cómo ha podido hacerme algo así? Me meto a la ducha furiosa… Necesito limpiarme, sacar a Jack de mi piel. No lo quiero, no lo necesito. ¿Qué importa si se va? Entonces siento golpes en la puerta, seguramente es Jack que quiere entrar. Debo cambiar la chapa de casa, porque quitarle las llaves será imposible.

Salgo de la ducha y siento nuevamente la puerta:

—Vete Jack, no quiero hablar contigo, lo que has hecho…

—Lo sé, preciosa, perdóname, no sé qué me ha pasado, en serio.

—De verdad, vete, hoy no soy capaz de lidiar con esto.

—Ana, por favor…

—Vete

—¡Como quieras!

Siento que da un portazo y luego las rudas de su coche en la entrada de su casa. Seguro se ha ido enojado, pero qué se cree. Nunca nadie me había pegado. Ni si quiera mi padre al enterarse de que estaba embarazada reaccionó así. Quizás fue el calor de la situación… Eso debió ser, sonrío, quizás qué películas anda viendo Jack en soledad, seguro se ha metido en algún rollo sado. Pero conmigo eso no va. Odio el dolor, no lo comprendo. Me pongo el pijama y abro la puerta de mi pieza, tras comprobar que, realmente se ha ido, voy hasta la puerta principal y corro el cerrojo, no quiero visitas inesperadas durante la noche. Voy a la cocina y bebo un vaso de leche…. No había comido nada desde el encuentro con las chicas por la mañana.

Vuelvo a la sala y pongo la alarma. Una mujer sola es un blanco fácil en todas partes, no importa si es bella o un mamarracho como yo, así que no escatimo dinero en pos de vivir tranquila. Miro las cámaras exteriores, todo está en orden, todo bien. Tras revisar todo un par de veces me vuelvo a la cama más tranquila. Cierro los ojos dispuesta a dormir, pero vuelven a suceder ante mí todas las imágenes de esta mañana… Christian, mi Christian, sus ojos, su piel, sus manos… Se ve aun más fuerte, sus músculos, su boca. ¡Maldito Jack! Después de su jueguito estoy caliente y jodida. Lo maldigo en silencio y vuelvo a pensar en Christian, necesito saber, ver… Y siento que poco a poco el sueño me embarga con su sonrisa grabada en mi mente.


	7. Necesito verlo

**Capítulo 6: Necesito verlo**

**Ana y Christian pertenecen a E.L. James pero el viaje en tren es nuestro.**

**Editado por thenewEmily**

Estoy sola en la estación de trenes del hospital. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, solo sé que no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo mover los pies. Es como si me los hubiesen clavado al piso. Pasan las horas y los trenes llegan uno tras otro. Veo cómo los pasajeros, descienden, algunos se detienen, pero no me ven. De pronto aparece Christian. Pasa a mi lado y yo intento que no me vea, pero no puedo esconderme. Repentinamente se detiene en seco y se gira hacia mí, me extiende su mano, como pidiéndome que lo siga, pero yo sé que tengo los pies anclados al piso. Comienzo a estirar mi mano para alcanzarle, tranquila y segura, pues sé que no me moveré, pero, para mi asombro, al tocar sus elegantes dedos, mis pies se liberan y él me atrae hacia sí, abrazándome como cuando éramos solo unos niños que se amaban. Acerca su boca a mis labios, cierro los ojos, pero nada pasa. Los abro y estoy sola en medio de la estación.

-oOo-

¡Dios! Qué dolor de cabeza. Recuerdo que anoche dormí poco y lloré mucho. Lloré por Christian, por Jack y por mí. Lo bueno es que, finalmente, tengo algo claro en mi vida. Necesito saber quién es el hombre al que me encontré en el tren, necesito descubrir qué ha sido del que amé con locura y que alejé de mi vida, sin más explicaciones.

De pronto suena el teléfono, me sobrepongo de un salto y contesto... Quién llama a estas horas.

—Hola, mami ¿Te he pillado durmiendo?

—Teddy, no tesoro, ya había sonado el despertador. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, mami. ¿Por qué?

—Nunca me llamas tan temprano y…

—Es que como ayer no hablamos porque tu teléfono estaba malo, estaba un poco preocupado por ti… en realidad necesitaba escucharte mami.

— ¡Ay, mi niño! Perdona si te preocupé, pero no pude arreglar el móvil. Anoche cuando regresé me cambié al antiguo y ya por la tarde iré a que lo revisen. Así que tranquilo si no cojo tus llamadas. ¿Bueno?

—Sí, mami, no me preocuparé.

— ¿Está el abuelo contigo?

—No, aun duerme es que quería que fuera mi voz la primera que escucharas esta mañana.

—Jajaja, eres un travieso, Teddy. Debo colgar, tengo que vestirme para ir al hospital. Te prometo que apenas tenga mi móvil en buen estado te llamo. Déjale un beso de mi parte al abuelo. ¿Sí?

—Sí mami. Te quiero. Un beso, adiós.

Y sin más, cuelga el teléfono. Este pequeño es tan perceptivo. Es como si supiera exactamente cuando me pasa algo. Menos mal que no estuvo aquí ayer. Suspiro. Tomo dos aspirinas de mi velador y me las trago con un poco de agua. Espero que mejore mi dolor de cabeza. Salto de la cama y me doy la ducha. Este es un baño corto, no puedo entretenerme mucho o llegaré tarde al hospital. Salgo del baño y me quedo, desnuda mirando mi armario. No sé qué ponerme.

Parezco una adolescente antes de una cita. _Vamos, Ana, coge cualquier cosa_. Aun no sabes si alcanzarás a verle hoy, pero mi inconsciente es más fuerte y quiero estar despampanante, por si le veo. Qué estúpidas podemos ser las mujeres en algunos momentos. Olvidando que debo caminar y tomar el tren, me pongo un pantalón negro ajustado de cintura alta, nunca lo he ocupado, aun tiene puesta la etiqueta, y unos tacones que dan gusto. Una blusa semi transparente, aunque debajo me pongo un top a juego, no queremos que a los pacientes les dé un infarto al verme. Sonrío al contemplarme, pese a todo, creo que me veo bien. Tomo mi pelo en una cola alta y me maquillo suavemente. Un poco de rímel en mis pestañas y color en mis blancas mejillas. Me envuelvo en un hermoso abrigo morado y cojo mi bolso. Lista para salir.

_Mierda, debo caminar_, lo recuerdo. Los tacones tendrán que esperar. Me calzo unas zapatillas y guardo los zapatos en mi bolso. Necesito llegar viva al tren.

Cuando llego a la estación, compro el boleto y me miro en el reflejo de la ventanilla. Sí, soy yo queriendo encontrarme nuevamente con Christian en el tren. Miro el reloj, es el de las 8:15, aquí lo vi ayer. Mismo vagón. Me subo y lo busco con la mirada rápidamente. Quizás se ha sentado en otro lugar. Recorro el lugar lentamente, una, dos veces… no está. Con la desilusión dibujada en mi rostro, siento cómo los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, mientras mi subconsciente se burla, como si pudieran ocurrir dos milagros en un mismo tren.

Bueno, no pretendía encontrarlo, aunque lo soñaba. Finalmente me siento y abro mi libro. Suspiro, quisiera tenerlo nuevamente sentado frente a mí, observándome. En cambio tengo a una chica de unos 15 ó 16 años que me recuerda a mí. Extremadamente delgada y pálida como la luna. Está inmersa en el sonido de su música y mira por la ventana a la ciudad que queda tras nosotras. Dos estaciones más y me bajo. Una, ya es hora. Como siempre somos varias las personas que descendemos en esta estación. No necesito moverme, la gente me empuja y cuando dejan de hacerlo, me veo sola en medio del andén. Igual que en mi sueño, solo que esta vez mis pies sí pueden moverse. Sonrío al recordar mi bonita visión y empiezo a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, pero de pronto una mano me detiene. El corazón me da un vuelco y me giro rápidamente, estoy segura de que es él.

—Hola, se te ha caído el libro en el vagón— me sonríe la chica que estaba sentada frente a mí. Intento no evidenciar mi desilusión y esbozo una sonrisa:

—Gracias, no me di cuenta que lo había perdido.

—De nada. ¿Eres médico? Cuando sea mayor como tú, quisiera ser médico también.

Su sincera sonrisa me conmueve y comienza a caminar conmigo hacia el hospital. De cierto modo agradezco su conversación simple y llena de preguntas, me evita pensar más de la cuenta. Ya una vez que llegue al hospital, las horas volarán entre un paciente y otro.

Esta mañana es diferente, cuando llego, Kate y Mia están esperándome en la sala de médicos. Me cambio los zapatos y me saco el abrigo. La cara de las chicas es muy cómica, boquiabiertas me miran y no dicen nada hasta que entra otro doctor amigo:

—Guau, doctora Steel, qué guapa estás. Creo que en todos los años que te conozco, nunca te había visto… así.

Me sonrojo al escucharlo y las chicas salen en mi auxilio.

—Vamos, José, no seas exagerado, son los tacones, nada más— dice Kate.

—Es verdad, además, es mejor que vayas a ver a tus pacientes. ¿No crees?

El chico, algo confuso se retira. Parece que fue mucha la producción. Kate y Mia se acercan a mí. Se viene el interrogatorio…

—Realmente estás… impresionante Ana— dice Mia.

— ¿Qué pretendes, chica? A mí no me engañas— dice Kate presionándome.

—Les cuento, pero salgamos de aquí. Me pongo el delantal y vamos a la cafetería.

En el trayecto a la cafetería siento la mirada de mis compañeros médicos. Dios, como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer medianamente arreglada.

—Buitres listos para acercarse, apenas les des un minuto a solas—se burla Mia

—No sé por qué hacen tanta alharaca, la verdad…

—Parece que no te has visto al espejo esta mañana, Ana. Si lo que pretendías era dejar a todo el piso infartado, lo vas a lograr. De verdad estás guapísima. Hace años… en realidad creo que nunca te había visto vestida así—. La admiración de Kate es genuina.

Pienso en sus palabras y creo que es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de preocuparme por mí. Estos hermosos pantalones nunca me los había puesto, aun tenían la etiqueta. La blusa, Dios, creo que solo la había usado una vez, para una cena en casa de mis padres. Y estos tacones, sonrío, me gustan los zapatos, aunque no los use nunca. Quizás haya sido una combinación exitosa.

Sin más nos sentamos y el chico de la caja se acerca a nosotras con dos cafés y un té para mí. Ya nos conoce y siempre he creído que le gusta Kate. Pobre muchacho, pierde el tiempo, pero agradezco su gentileza cada vez que nos ve. Kate, sin prestar atención al chico que se desvive en atenciones lanza:

— ¿Nos dirás qué pretendes, Ana?

—Nada, no pretendo nada. ¿Por qué piensan que sí?

—Vamos Ana, no somos idiotas. Jamás en tu vida te has vestido así. Ayer te encontraste con el amor de tu vida, el padre de tu hijo. ¿Y pretendes que te creamos que no te pasa nada?— sé que Mia tiene razón y que tendré que decirles lo que quiero hacer.

— ¡Dios! No puedo tener secretos con ustedes. Ayer fue un día extraño, el encuentro con Christian de alguna manera me hizo volver a la vida. Sé que no puedo estar huyendo eternamente. Después, Jack fue a casa y… me avergüenza lo que les contaré…

—Se acostaron— sentencia Kate con clara antipatía.

—Sí, aunque mi cuerpo y mi mente pertenecían a otro hombre…

—Christian— dice Mia y yo asiento.

—Debes ponerle fin a esto, Ana. Por tu bien…

—Y el de Jack—, completa Mia.

—Y lo haré. Esta noche iré a buscarlo al bar donde le he visto trabajar. Necesito saber la verdad.

-oOo-

El día pasa entre los elogios de mis compañeros médicos y las miradas curiosas de las enfermeras. No sé si siempre son así con todas las chicas que se arreglan un poco o fue por el asombro que les causó ese cambio en mí. Sonrío al recordar los elogios, sobre todo los de José. Él siempre ha sido un buen amigo, un gran compañero, pero nunca advertí ninguna intención adicional hasta que vi su cara de sorpresa hoy y sus continuos intentos para acompañarme a casa esta noche. Qué básicos pueden ser los hombres, aunque este comportamiento me hace pensar que quizás Christian piense lo mismo al verme.

Pese a la insistencia de las chicas he decidido ir sola a buscarle. Necesito aclarar muchas cosas y ellas solo serían un estorbo en nuestra conversación. Pero he prometido llamarlas a penas terminara la conversación con él. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y mariposas en el estómago cuando llega a recogerme el taxi que he llamado.

Hoy hice horas extras en el hospital, porque supuse que el bar no abriría antes de las 7 y en el hospital me lo han agradecido. El mal tiempo hace que aumenten las enfermedades respiratorias y se han visto un poco agobiados estos días. Con apenas un hilo de voz le doy al taxista la dirección. Él me mira sorprendido, pero no me dice nada. Silenciosamente, se encamina hacia donde le he indicado. Afuera se ve a la gente caminando rápidamente, pues el frío se intensifica cuando llega la noche. El tráfico hace lento el andar del auto… Dios, y mi corazón está a mil por hora.

Después de un viaje eterno de más de 40 minutos, llego al bar. El barrio se ve peor de noche que de día. Observo cuidadosamente a mí alrededor. La cafetería de la señorita Grace está cerrada, la calle oscura y algo mojada. Bueno, ya estoy aquí y tengo dos opciones, entro y aclaro esto o me voy a casa y sigo pensando qué habría pasado si lo hubiese buscado. Suspiro, le pago al taxista y bajo del auto.

Mierda, qué frío hace, creo que una copa de vino me sentaría genial. Me encamino lentamente hacia el bar. Ahora pienso que quizás no fue tan buena idea vestirme así… venir sola a un antro como este y en esta facha, Dios, por qué no lo habré pensado antes. Reviso el bolsillo del abrigo, como siempre, solo llevo mi arma de defensa personal, nada más.

Entro en el bar y siento cómo todas las miradas se clavan en mí. Trago un poco de saliva e intento caminar sin tropezar, tarea difícil para mí. No diré que con gracia, pero al menos a salvo, llego a la barra. Me siento en un taburete alto y un chico se acerca para llevarse mi abrigo. Antes, saco con cuidado el electro shock que llevo en el bolsillo y me lo guardo en el bolso.

Miro alrededor con el corazón acelerado, necesito verle, pero no hay mucha luz en este lugar. El barman me ofrece algo apara beber, le pediría un té, pero seguro que no tienen. Sonrío y pido una cerveza, seguro que tampoco tiene vino o champán, así que me resigno… nunca me ha gustado mucho la cerveza, pero menos me agradan los licores fuertes. Ese olor a alcohol trasnochado me hace recordar la triste historia de Christian y sus padres, y el corazón se me aprieta.

No, definitivamente no encuentro lo que he venido a buscar. Quizás no trabaja aquí, pero tampoco veo al hombre con quién hablaba Christian ayer. Bebo mi cerveza solo para no levantar sospechas. Y pasan una, dos horas y no hay rastros de él. Debo pensar qué hacer, qué tonta he sido. _¿Por qué le mentí ayer? ¿Por qué no le dije que era yo, que le recordaba, que nunca lo he olvidado? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?_ Pensé que le encontraría en este lugar, pero solo hay viejos borrachos, nada más.

Miro el reloj, esperaré media hora más, quizás toma el turno de media noche. Esa es mi última esperanza… Pasan 10, 15, 20, 25 minutos… no llegará. Pido la cuenta. El barman de indica que por favor pase a cancelar a la caja. Lo miro confundida. ¿Caja? ¿He estado casi 3 horas aquí y no me di cuenta de que había una caja? Quizás está ahí. Mi corazón retoma la esperanza y las manos me sudan.

Me acerco a la caja, que está en un rincón en penumbras, distingo a lo lejos a un hombre fuerte, pero no le veo la cara… no sé si es él, camino, recojo mi abrigo y llego hasta él.

— ¿Señorita?— el que me sonríe no es Christian, qué desilusión, pero es el hombre con quien hablaba ayer.

—Dos cervezas.

— ¿Qué hace una señorita tan refinada como usted en este bar de mala muerte? Perdone mi indiscreción, pero estos no son barrios para que ande una mujer tan guapa como usted, menos a estas horas.

Aturdida por su honestidad y su forma de hablar, no sé qué responder, solo puedo sacar algo de dinero y dárselo.

—Antes de que diga nada, sepa usted que este antro es mío y que estoy seguro de que usted nunca antes había venido por aquí. ¿Está usted bien?

No, por supuesto que no estoy bien, me siento mal, no sé si la cerveza me ha sentado mal o qué ocurre, pero las piernas me flaquean. Siento que me derrumbaré en el piso cuando el hombre que está tras la caja, salta hacia mí y me toma en brazos. Escucho que grita algo y que me lleva por una puerta oscura y me deja en un sillón. En unos minutos aparece una muchacha y me mete un caramelo en la boca. Sorprendentemente, me siento mejor, se aclaran mi visión y mis ideas. Recuerdo que no he comido nada desde el almuerzo, seguro he tenido una baja de azúcar que, sumado al alcohol y la tensión me han jugado una mala pasada. La chica le dice algo al grandulón que me ha cargado y se va. Estamos los dos solos y mi bolso muy lejos. Si este tipo intenta algo conmigo, estoy perdida…

La habitación está en silencio, pese al ruido del bar exterior, no sé qué decir, no tengo fuerzas para moverme aún. El hombre me mira y se acerca al sillón donde estoy sentada. Sin preguntarme nada, levanta mis piernas y se sienta bajo ellas. Ahora lo puedo ver bien. Es muy guapo, bellos ojos azules y una sonrisa bonachona. Estira su mano y se presenta.

—Hola, soy Elliot, el dueño de este bar. Lamento que te hayas sentido mal, pero te juro que las cervezas son originales—. Me causa gracia su comentario, me presento, con título y todo.

—Hola, soy Anastasia Steel, médico cirujano, preparando la beca de neurología.

—Wow, una doctorcita en mi bar. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, muchas gracias. Solo me ha sentado mal la cerveza, creo, no suelo beber—, mientras digo esto mi mirada se posa en una foto donde aparece Elliot junto a otro hombre… Christian. Él me observa mirar la foto y la acerca hasta mí para que la vea mejor.

—Él es mi mejor amigo Christian, el día que abrí este local. Ha estado junto a mí en todo momento, en las buenas y en las que no han sido tan buenas también. Es un gran chico.

Escucharlo hablar así de mi amor me rompe el corazón, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y él se da cuenta.

— ¿Se conocen? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Por eso has venido aquí?

—Son demasiadas preguntas. ¿No crees? Sí, nos conocimos hace muchos años en el orfanato…

De pronto el hombre parece descubrir algo muy importante. Su cara se ve confundida, una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad.

— ¿Anastasia Steel? ¿Tú eres Ana?

—Sí, Ana me dicen mis amigos. ¿Por qué?—. Aun no entiendo por qué me pregunta eso, no logro hacer la conexión… hasta que lo comprendo todo… él le hablado de mí.

— ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscarle!

— ¿No viene hoy?

—No llegó y no me contesta el teléfono, estoy algo preocupado por él. ¿Entonces sí eras tú la del tren?— asiento —pensaba ir a buscarlo de todos modos al cerrar, pero a la mierda con todo. Tú estás aquí y él necesita verte. Dame 5 minutos y nos vamos a su casa.

Dicho esto, Elliot cierra la puerta tras de sí y yo evalúo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Él le ha hablado de mí a su amigo, le ha contado lo del tren, pero hoy no ha venido y no contesta el teléfono. Espero que esté bien. Pienso en lo terrible que sería encontrarlo drogado. Dios, no lo podría soportar, pero Elliot no parece un drogadicto y me ha dicho que están juntos en esto desde hace años. Estoy confundida… lo veré… en unos minutos lo veré, mi garganta se aprieta nuevamente y las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos.

Repentinamente se abre la puerta y Elliot se acerca a mí con mi abrigo.

—Vamos, Ana, próxima parada, la casa de Christian.


	8. Adrenalina

**Capítulo 7: Adrenalina **

**Ana y Christian pertenecen a E.L. James pero el viaje en tren es nuestro.**

**Editado por thenewEmily**

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Elliot me toma de la mano y me conduce por una salida trasera hasta su auto: una camioneta oscura, al parecer algo antigua, pero muy bien tenida. Me siento en el puesto del copiloto y vuelvo a meter el electro shock a mi abrigo. Sé que este hombre no parece peligroso, pero no puedo ser descuidada.

Nos movemos con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad, están casi desiertas. Elliot no habla, no sé qué pasará en unos momentos, ni siquiera sé a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente. Me muevo en mi asiento y estrujo mis manos, están frías y temblorosas. No sé si quiero enfrentar este momento, no quiero arriesgarme a verlo borracho o drogado. Quizás sea mejor que primero entre Elliot y verifique la situación o quizás cuando sepa que soy yo quien lo busca no quiera verme… no lo culpo, pero necesito hablarle, mirarle a los ojos, esos bonitos ojos suyos. De pronto siento que tengo demasiadas expectativas y en realidad no sé nada de la vida de ese hombre. Dios, han pasado nueve años, podría tener su vida hecha como yo tengo la mía… no, por favor, que no me haya olvidado.

— ¿En qué piensa doctora Steel?

—Por favor, llámame Ana

—Bueno. ¿Me quieres decir, Ana, por qué vas tan callada?

—Recién nos conocemos, tú no sabes nada de mí…

—Te equivocas Ana, lo único que has hecho esta noche es ponerle cara a los recuerdos de mi amigo, casi mi hermano. Sé que estuvieron juntos en el orfanato, que se amaban, que te adoptaron, pero siguieron juntos y que un día, sin decir nada más, desapareciste de su vida, sin motivos aparentes. Que te buscó por cielo y tierra, pero que no te encontró. Sé que quiso morir de pena, pero sobrevivió, hasta que ayer te vio en un tren.

—No sé por qué te digo esto, si apenas te conozco, pero aquí estamos y no puedo escapar… han sido años difíciles. Yo amaba a Christian y hoy, después de todo este tiempo me enfrento a la posibilidad cierta de verle… no sé qué ha pasado en su vida, no sé qué pensará de mí. Intenté borrarlo de mi corazón y mis pensamientos con todas mis fuerzas y creí que lo había logrado, pero bastó un fugaz encuentro en el tren para que los fantasmas regresaran implacables. La última vez que lo vi…

No puedo seguir, no sé qué puede decir Elliot. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué le hablo como si lo conociera. Yo no soy así, me cuesta hacer amigos, hablar con la gente me complica, nunca sé qué decir y acá estoy en un derroche de locuacidad… quizás son las cervezas y los nervios, no sé. Me he vuelto a callar y es Elliot quien me saca de mi silencio.

—Vamos, Ana, sé que hay algo que no dices y que te preocupa…

—Es difícil… no quiero entrar yo primero a verle, no puedo…

— ¿Pero por qué? Te he dicho que muere por verte, no te rechazará…

—No, no es eso…

—Entonces… ¿Qué es?— Tras un silencio, continúo:

—No resistiría verlo… drogado…

— ¿Drogado? ¿Pero quién crees tú que es mi amigo? ¿Drogas? ¡Por Dios, mujer, esa no es una posibilidad!

—Perdona, no quise ofenderte…

—No me ofendes a mí. Está claro que no conocemos al mismo Christian.

Ahora es él quien calla. Metí la pata, no debí haber dicho nada. Hay dos posibilidades, o Christian no se droga, o se lo esconde a su amigo. Vuelvo a pensar en todas las veces que intenté buscarlo y que Jack me dijo que no valía la pena, que era un enfermo, psicótico y drogadicto. Siento que mis mejillas enrojecen, cómo he podido ser tan idiota. Suspiro.

De pronto la camioneta se detiene y Elliot apaga el motor. Silencio otra vez.

—Aquí es, vive en el departamento de la planta alta.

Miro por la ventana y veo una casa, en un barrio muy mono, son casas pequeñas, casi todas de 2 pisos. Esta es especial, porque tiene una entrada independiente para el segundo piso. La luz de la casa de abajo está apagada. La de Christian aun está encendida. Elliot saca de la guantera de su auto unas llaves y me las entrega.

—Esta abre la reja y esta la chapa de la puerta

— ¿Y si está con alguien? ¿Con otra mujer?

—No, tranquila, seguro que no está con nadie. Yo esperaré aquí hasta que me digas que me vaya

—Está bien…

Contesto y tomo las llaves. Como puedo bajo de la camioneta, las piernas me tiemblan como si fueran de gelatina. Mariposas en el estómago, la cabeza me da vueltas. Camino hasta la reja, la abro sin dificultad y subo los peldaños de la escalera, tomada firmemente de la baranda, no quiero caer y fracturarme algo. Son unos escalones más, 11, 12, 13, 14… aquí estoy. Sé que tengo las llaves, pero prefiero tocar primero. Toc, toc… espero, tensa. Nada. Golpeo de nuevo. Parece que tendré que ocupar la bendita llave. Con las manos temblorosas saco la llave, pero al meterla en la cerradura se cae, me agacho y me doy con la puerta en la cabeza. _Torpe_. Maldigo, pero consciente de que Elliot me observa, sonrío, haciéndole entender que estoy bien. Vuelvo a meter la llave y abro la puerta… entro.

La casa de Christian es… ¿simple? A penas un sillón, un televisor una mesa con una sola silla. _Mierda_. Algo no está bien. Veo vidrios en el piso y sangre por todas partes. La famosa adrenalina sube y hace efecto, saco mi electro shock del bolsillo y recorro el departamento buscándolo. Grito su nombre, siguiendo las marcas de sangre, llego hasta el dormitorio y, junto a la cama, está él, todo ensangrentado.

No puedo creer que a penas lo encuentro y ya lo perdí. El médico que hay en mí le gana a la mujer enamorada y me agacho junto a él, le tomo el pulso. ¡Dios está vivo! Pero hay que sacarlo de ahí. Corro a la puerta y grito el nombre de mi acompañante. Elliot al verme, entiende que algo no está bien, los ojos se le abren de par en par y salta de la camioneta, veo que tengo mis manos bañadas de sangre.

—Está vivo— le digo cuando llega junto a mí —pero hay que sacarlo de aquí o no sobrevivirá.

Sin decir más, me sigue hasta el cuarto y lo toma en brazos. Christian tiene un corte en el estómago y lo han golpeado. Bajamos rápidamente hasta la camioneta y nos montamos en ella. Yo me ubico junto a Christian.

— ¿Dónde lo llevamos?

—A mi casa

— ¡Pero está mal, necesita un hospital!

—Mira Elliot, confía en mí. Yo en casa tengo todo lo necesario para curarlo. Llevarlo a un hospital sería un error. Demoras en el ingreso, luego la seguridad social, la policía… ¿Quieres que siga?— Veo que Elliot lo evalúa y sabe que tengo razón.

—Está bien, vamos a tu casa, pero si no mejora lo llevo a un hospital.

Sonrío, es un buen hombre y se ve que quiere a Christian, pero ahora, debo hacerme cargo de esta situación. Aun está perdiendo sangre, aunque la herida no parece ser muy profunda, seguramente necesitará puntos.

Cuando me mudé a mi casa, sola con Teddy, pensé que sería una buena idea instalar una pequeña consulta en ella, pensando en pasar las tardes con mi hijo. Construí e implementé el lugar, pero nunca lo utilicé, hasta ahora. Espero que todo funcione como fue diseñado… hace mucho que no entro en ese sitio.

Llegamos a mi casa y le indico a Elliot que gire por el costado de la construcción, mientras desciendo en el frente. La entrada al consultorio es por atrás, pero está conectado a la seguridad de la casa, por lo que debo entrar y desarmar la alarma. Corro, entro, desactivo, cruzo la casa de un salto y abro la puerta del lugar. En la entrada está Elliot con Christian en brazos, inconsciente. Enciendo las luces y le indico una camilla. Mientras Elliot lo acomoda, yo enciendo la calefacción y busco todos los implementos necesarios. No escatimé en gastos en este lugar, sonrío para mis adentros. Necesito limpiar la herida, evaluar cuán profundo es el corte y hacer un examen neurológico para determinar si la inconsciencia es producto de los golpes de la cabeza. Establecido mentalmente mi protocolo, miro a Elliot que no sabe qué hacer.

—Vamos, Elliot, ayúdame. ¿Sí? Hoy serás mi enfermero y arsenalero—. El pobre hombre con el rostro desencajado asiente. Sé que este será un largo monólogo.

—Está bien, ayúdame a desvestirlo, necesito ver si tiene heridas o golpes en otras partes del cuerpo—. Obedientemente, comienza a sacarle los zapatos, las medias, mientras yo rasgo su camisa y la saco con movimientos hábiles, luego repito al operación con los pantalones. El olor al alcohol inunda la habitación. Sin duda estaba borracho. Elliot me mira sorprendido, sé que debo hablar, _con lo que me gusta explicar todo lo que hago, mierda_. Respiro profundo.

—Elliot, esto es una urgencia, no va a necesitar esta ropa y debemos estar seguros de que está bien—. El chico comprende y sus movimientos se vuelven diligentes. Me ayuda a sacar los restos de pantalón y su ropa interior. Dios, aquí está frente a mi el hombre al que he amado por años, desnudo y moribundo. Qué mala suerte tengo. Suspiro. Lo conecto a los monitores de signos vitales e inserto una vía con suero en su brazo. Su latido es constante y satura perfectamente, este hombre está vivo. Sonrío. Lo cubro con un paño de examinar y reviso acuciosamente cada milímetro de ese cuerpo que solía recorrer con los ojos cerrados y conocer cada centímetro de él.

—No hay más heridas expuestas. Acércame esa máquina Elliot, por favor—, apunto hacia el ecógrafo —quiero examinar su abdomen. Esa herida parece superficial, pero había mucha sangre en el departamento. Por lo mismo, quiero estar segura de que todo está bien en su cavidad abdominal—. Él asiente y me acerca la máquina. Aplico el gel y comienzo con el examen, cautelosamente. No quiero que nada quede descubierto, así que recorro el lugar una, dos, tres veces.

—Todo está en orden, el corte es superficial, pero tiene un par de costillas rotas—. Acerco una lupa a la zona de la herida y la descubro, aun mantenía un pañuelo que había puesto, pero no recuerdo en qué momento. —Ha pasado a llevar un vaso sanguíneo, probablemente por eso ha manchado tanto. Tendré que suturar, si quieres puedes esperar afuera, esto puede ser un poco fuerte para quien no está acostumbrado.

—No lo sueñes, nena. Ni tú ni toda tu medicina lograrán que me separe de mi amigo en un momento como este.

Me encanta ver cómo se preocupa por él. La cara de Jack cruza por mi cabeza, pero lo espanto rápidamente. Ya tendré tiempo para aclarar esa historia o al menos eso espero.

—Como quieras, nene—. Me burlo de él. La mitad de los hombres se desmayan en este momento. Ver que a otro ser humano le cosen como quien remienda un calcetín no es fácil. Limpio la herida, cauterizo el vaso sanguíneo que aun sangra y procedo a coser. Le he puesto anestesia local, por si despertara, pero parece en otro mundo. De reojo miro la cara pálida de Elliot, —si vas a vomitar, por favor que sea lejos de Christian—. Mis palabras le vuelven a la realidad y retoma su compostura. Sonrío burlona, me gusta saber que hay cosas que la gente común no puede hacer.

—Creo que Christian podría estar en un estado comatoso impulsado por el alcohol y la pérdida de sangre. Lo mejor es hacerle un lavado de estómago, para que elimine todo el alcohol que queda y evitar que siga absorbiéndose, pero de verdad, esta vez te pediré que salgas un minuto—. Mi seriedad y comprender de qué hablamos hace entrar en razón a Elliot y sale en silencio.

_Sola por fin con el padre de mi hijo, mi primer amor y no puedo decirle nada_. Recorro su cuerpo desnudo con mis manos, recordando, disfrutando. Me sonrojo, si alguien me viera. En vez de eso me ocupo en hacer el lavado.

-oOo-

Han pasado cuatro horas y todo sigue igual, comienza a amanecer. Elliot y yo hemos estado a su lado en todo momento, en silencio, no ha habido más ruido que el de los monitores. Estamos cansados, agradezco que sea sábado y no tener que ir al hospital ni inventar nada para quedarme y cuidarlo.

Jack, debo alejarlo de casa como sea. El auto de Elliot queda escondido a la vista de los curiosos, pero no puedo ocultar que tengo a Christian si alguien viene a casa. Rápidamente elaboro un plan y falsifico un memorándum del hospital:

**MEMORANDUM**

Hospital Comunitario Santa Amalia

A nuestros funcionarios del turno nocturno del 15 de abril:

Hemos detectado que hay un caso de Meningitis W135 y todos los trabajadores que han estado en servicio durante el turno antes descrito deberán permanecer en aislamiento total en sus lugares de residencia por al menos 5 días. Si aparecieran algunos de los síntomas de esta enfermedad, reportarse en el hospital a la brevedad posible, tomando todas las medidas de resguardo.

** Síntomas:**

- Fiebre sobre 38ºC

- Dolor de cabeza

- Náuseas

- Irritabilidad

- Vómitos

- Inapetencia

Atentamente,

La Dirección

Lo re-envío a Jack y luego le mando un mensaje de texto:

**Ya viste el mail, no te acerques por aquí, fue mi paciente. Yo estoy bien. Te cuento.**

Sé que con esta movida ganaré un par de horas. La enfermedad es lo suficientemente rara como para que no sepa más. No llamará al hospital y menos a las chicas. Después de mi brillante artilugio miro a Elliot y me levanto a revisar los signos de Christian.

—Vamos grandulón, ve a descansar un momento. Estás agotado y yo estoy acostumbrada a este ritmo, es como un turno largo para mí—. Sonrío. Elliot mira a Christian. —Tranquilo, está bien y te llamaré a penas despierte. Hay un cuarto al final del pasillo.

—Estaría más cómodo en un sillón

—Está bien, en el salón hay un cómodo sillón y bajo el mueble del televisor encontrarás unas mantas y cojines

—Gracias, Ana.

Me siento en mi lugar y miro mi teléfono móvil, tengo un mensaje de Jack:

**Qué problemón. Cuídate, yo iré al golf con los chicos. Beso.**

Sonrío y beso la mano fría y delicada de Christian. He ganado un día más junto a Christian Grey.


	9. Despertar

**Capítulo 8: Despertar**

**Christian y Ana pertenecen a E.L. James pero el viaje en tren es nuestro**

**Editada por thenewEmily**

Christian debería despertar en cualquier momento y quiero que sea mi cara la primera que vea. Sonrío y pienso que es bueno que Elliot haya decidido dormir, no quiero que nada interrumpa este momento. Lo miro y parece un niño durmiendo plácidamente. Me he dado un plazo de cuatro horas más, si no reacciona tendré que llevarlo a un hospital para realizar nuevas pruebas.

Recuerdo cuando, de niños, Christian tuvo una bronconeumonía. Era un niño frágil, ni parecido al hombre que tengo delante de mí. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su llegada y nuestra amistad daba sus primeros pasos. Un día Christian no apareció para el desayuno. Hacía mucho frío esa semana y yo sabía que él no tenía suficiente abrigo, pero se resistía a pedirle ayuda a la señorita Grace. Ella estaba muy ocupada con todos los detalles del orfanato como para pasar revista al vestuario de todos los chicos.

Al no verlo esa mañana supe inmediatamente que algo estaba mal y miré a la señorita Grace en busca de ayuda. Ella me comprendió inmediatamente y, sin más, partimos en su búsqueda, pero Christian no estaba en su cama ni en la de ningún otro niño. Sin embargo, nosotras sabíamos que no había escapado, este era el primer lugar donde se había sentido acogido, tenía amigos, comida y cariño. La señorita Grace organizó una búsqueda por todo el lugar. El resto de los niños no entendía nuestra preocupación y Jack protestó por tanta dedicación a "un huérfano más".

Pasaban las horas y él no aparecía. De pronto tuve una idea, pero yo era muy pequeña como para ejecutarla sola: el desván. La señorita Grace me acompañó y ahí, en medio de las cajas sucias estaba Christian, tiritando, tembloroso y ardiendo en fiebre.

Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y lo bajó hasta su habitación. Había que evitar que los otros niños se contagiaran, por lo que decidió aislarlo. Por supuesto que no logró sacarme de su lado, yo era la enfermera jefe del orfanato. Christian temblaba por la fiebre y junto con la señorita Grace nos turnábamos para ponerle paños fríos, pero nada pasaba, Christian parecía cada vez más débil y mi pequeño corazón se estremecía al verle sufrir. Esa noche ninguna de las dos durmió, las horas pasaban y él no mejoraba. Entonces la señorita Grace llamó a un doctor, le diagnosticó bronconeumonía, probablemente por tantos días de frío sufridos en silencio. Ella se culpó por no prestar atención a su vestuario, pero el médico le explicó que él era un niño mal nutrido y de bajas defensas, por lo que estas cosas le afectaban de otra manera. Dicho esto, le recetó un antibiótico y se marchó dejándonos mucho más tranquilas. Gracias a la magia de los medicamentos bien recetados, a las pocas horas la fiebre cedió y Christian despertó y a la primera que vio a su lado fue a mí.

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no veo cuando Christian despierta y toma un bisturí de la bandeja. En dos segundos todo es un caos. Él se levanta y al hacerlo, aun débil, se cae y bota todo el instrumental médico, intento acercarme y calmarlo, pero me amenaza con el bisturí.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué has intentado matarme?— No logro articular una palabra. Estoy petrificada. — ¡Contesta!

—Soy, soy… Ana.

— ¡Mentira! Te reconozco, eres la chica del tren. Tú no eres Ana, eres una loca, demente ¿Dónde estoy?

Gracias a Dios Elliot ha despertado al escuchar los ruidos y los gritos de Christian. Cuando entra en la consulta rápidamente calma a su amigo:

—Tranquilo, hermano, todo está bien, baja eso ahora mismo.

Christian lo mira algo aturdido, no comprende nada. —Esta mujer es una psicópata, me ha golpeado y herido con un cuchillo.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿La has visto hacerlo?— Ambos parecen confundidos.

—No, solo recuerdo que estaba en casa, había bebido y me iba a la cama cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza y…

— ¿Pero qué les pasa? Por supuesto que no he sido yo. Ahora Christian, vuelve a la camilla, siéntate y mírame.

Christian parece descolocado ante mis instrucciones y retrocede con cuidado, obedeciendo sin chistar. Yo extiendo mi mano para que me pase el bisturí y él lo hace, después tomo la luz de inspección y reviso sus ojos. Luego sus reflejos y sus pulmones con el estetoscopio, lo cuelgo cuidadosamente alrededor de mi cuello. Él me mira boquiabierto.

—Ana… sí eres Ana, mi pequeña enfermera…

Un minuto de silencio, en el que nuestras miradas se encuentran, se reconocen, se aman. _No, no, no, Ana, él estaba borracho._ Mi sentido de la responabilidad toma las riendas.

—Doctora Anastasia Steele, si no te molesta—, no sé por qué soy tan dura con él, pero no puedo permitir que las cosas se confundan aun más.

—Doctora, wow, sí que llegaste lejos. ¡Auch!

Se queja cuando reviso su herida, yo con frialdad glacial continúo.

—El corte ha sido superficial, pero he tenido que ponerte unos cuantos puntos para cerrar esa herida. En tu cabeza, solo tienes unos cuantos magullones. Puede que tengas el estómago resentido a causa del alcohol y el lavado…

— ¿Lavado?

Su expresión de horror es comiquísima. Elliot y yo nos miramos y lanzamos una carcajada. El ambiente se distiende por un momento, Christian se levanta enojado, pero tambalea y cae sobre la camilla nuevamente. Me acerco a él y le hablo con voz suave.

—No te muevas, Christian, aun estás débil. Perdiste mucha sangre, estás deshidratado…

—Quiero volver a casa—. Es un niño amurrado, pero Elliot interviene.

—No por ahora, compañero. Tu sitio está hecho un desastre y alguien intentó asesinarte, no sé si alcanzas a darte cuenta de lo que eso significa. Además, aquí estarás bien.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, ya le he avisado a Grace y está preocupada por ti. Cuando le he dicho que Ana es quien te ha salvado, casi llora de alegría. Sabe que estás en buenas manos, y al ver cómo te ha cuidado, yo también sé que estarás bien.

Siento cómo mis mejillas se sonrojan ante las palabras de Elliot y la mirada de Christian. No sé qué decir, pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo… o eso espero. Intento ordenar el desastre que ha dejado Christian al caer, pero he vuelto a ser la chica torpe de 15 años y boto todo de nuevo. Elliot se agacha y me ayuda cortesmente, miro de reojo a Christian que está recostado en la camilla y veo cómo su mirada se vuelve cada vez más hostil.

—Gracias, Elliot, no tenías que molestarte. Estoy un poco más torpe de lo habitual, debe ser el cansancio.

—Deberías descansar un poco, yo me quedo con el enfermo.

—No necesito que nadie me cuide, no soy un niño—, dice malhumorado Christian.

—Me quedo contigo y eso no se discute. Deja que la chica descanse, no ha pegado un ojo en toda la noche cuidándote.

—Eres un buen hombre, Elliot. Yo solo tomaré una ducha y prepararé desayuno para los tres.

Dicho esto, salgo de la habitacióny las piernas me tiemblan. Corro a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta y lloro. Lloro con desesperación, como una niña sola, como tantas noches desde que me fui… desde que le descubrí.

-oOo-

Me miro en el espejo del baño, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Llorar tras la puerta, llorar en la ducha, confundir las lágrimas y el agua, ambas cayendo por mi cara al mismo tiempo. Seguro no lo notarán y si lo hacen creerán que es por la noche en vela, aunque para mí solo sea un turno más.

Me he puesto un chándal azul y una camiseta de algodón la típica tenida de casa, no me pongo tenis, solo unos cómodos calcetines acolchados que van genial con los días de frío. Me recojo el pelo, así me veo más seria, y salgo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Dios, sin Teddy en esta casa el refrigerador es un túnel de viento: vacío. Ni siquiera huevos tengo. Tendré que salir a comprar, pero si alguien me ve y le dice a Jack. Qué mierda, odio mentir. _¿Qué hago?_ Abro la puerta de un mueble y se vienen abajo las ollas, _pero si nunca las ocupo… _Torpemente enchufo la cafetera y pongo a hervir agua para un té, al menos eso sí tengo

— ¿Todo bien?

—Dios, qué susto me has dado Elliot. ¿Y Christian?

—Tranquila, se ha quedado dormido, aunque no sé cómo no ha despertado con el ruido que has hecho. Tranquila, dormirá un rato, está un poco débil. ¿Te ayudo?

Me miro las manos y bajo la mirada, Christian está en mi casa, débil y yo no tengo ni un pan añejo para darle.

—Vamos, Ana. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Aaaahhh! Está bien. Es que no tengo nada en la despensa. Mi hijo se ha ido fuera unos días y yo no he hecho las compras, por lo que apenas tengo té y café, pero no sé utilizar la cafetera.

— ¡Jajajajajaja, por Dios, mujer! Eso se soluciona muy simple. Solo toma las llaves del coche y ve a comprar algo para comer.

—No puedo salir de casa. No me mires con esa cara, es una historia compleja, yo tengo una vida hecha y he mentido para que Christian pueda quedarse aquí—. Silencio, es como si esperara que le dijera más, por Dios Elliot. Suspiro, —he dicho que podía tener una extraña enfermedad y que debía hacer cuarentena, pero si…

—Si alguien te ve fuera se echa por tierra tu mentira. Mira Ana, no sé cuál es tu historia, pero voy a ayudarte. Iré yo a comprar, tú solo has la lista. ¿Está bien?

—Gracias Elliot

Sonrío más tranquila y luego camino hasta el ordenador, imprimo la lista de compras y se la paso junto con la tarjeta del banco con la clave en ella. Elliot me mira sorprendido.

—Hay que ser organizada cuando—, me detengo, iba a decir, cuando tienes un hijo y estás sola, pero quizás no sea buena idea dar tanta información.

– ¿Cuándo…?

—Perdona, cuando se trabaja en turnos y de noche. Todos en casa deben saber qué es lo que hay que comprar, por eso tanto orden—, me cree. Toma las cosas y se va. Suspiro y me sirvo una taza de té.

Con mi taza humeante me dirijo a la consulta, Christian está durmiendo. Lo miro, hermoso como siempre, quizás un poco más. Dejo mi té y me dirijo a revisar sus signos, pero al poner el estetoscopio en su pecho él abre los ojos y toma mi muñeca con fuerza, alejándola de sí.

—No me toques.

Solo ha dicho esas tres palabras y han sido la peor amenaza que he oído. Retiro mi mano con miedo y bajo la mirada. Qué me pasa, no puedo permitir que me hable así. Tomo aire y respondo.

—Estoy revisando tus signos vitales.

—Pues estoy de maravillas. No me toques.

—No lo hago por placer, si no por obligación. Debo revisar tu pulso…

—Pues revísalo aquí—dice extendiendo su brazo. Confundida le obedezco.

—Temperatura—, ordeno y él abre su boca, donde introduzco el termómetro.

—Pulmones—, se gira con esfuerzo y me da su espalda.

Su espalda, no la había visto hasta aquí. Dios, está repleta de pequeñas cicatrices. El horror se apodera de mí y ahogo un grito de temor. Qué ha pasado en estos nueve años que hoy su hermosa espalda parece una telaraña de sangre. Me recupero y al tiempo que le ausculto pregunto:

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la espalda?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Perdona… ya puedes girarte.

Lo ayudo, cuidando tocarlo lo menos posible, solo tomo su brazo, pero ahora es él quien me toma la mano, sorprendiéndome. Me está mirando y ya no hay rabia en su mirada, aunque no logro interpretar qué veo en ella. Este contacto me ha erizado todos los vellos del cuerpo, me sonrojo y muerdo mi labio inferior. Christian sonríe y el mundo se derrumba, caigo a sus pies. Hace demasiado tiempo que no veía esa bonita sonrisa suya.

—Aun muerdes tu labio cuando estás nerviosa— dice con voz suave y ronca, deliciosa. Inmediatamente lo suelto y esto hace que su sonrisa se enanche aun más. —Estás tan hermosa como te recuerdo, Ana, quizás más—, me sonrojo y sonrío, yo pensé lo mismo cuando le vi.

—Christian, yo…

—Perdone doctora Steel—, dice y su voz se vuelve de hielo. Suelta mi mano, dejándola vacía sin la suya.

_No, no, no, no, no me sueltes, quédate conmigo para siempre, ámame, cuídame, dime que todo estará bien, por favor, Christian_. Pero mi mano no busca la suya, en cambio vuelve a mi regazo y ambas se retuercen tristemente, sin moverme de su lado.

—Solo dime una cosa, Ana—, su voz es triste, como se siente mi corazón ahora — ¿por qué me mentiste en el tren?

—Yo… no lo sé.

Y miento otra vez.


	10. Christian

**Porque todas moríamos por saber que estaba pensando Christian!**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son las mejores!**

**Editado por thenewEmily**

**Capítul – Christian **

Me quema, me quemo, me duele el costado, siento que moriré aquí, solo y borracho, como mi padre, como mi madre. Maldito destino que me ha hecho repetir sus errores, ser otro número para engrosar las estadísticas de padres e hijos borrachos. No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que moriré así.

No tengo fuerzas para moverme, no puedo abrir los ojos, quizás ya he muerto.

— ¡Christian! Qué te ha pasado, mírame, soy yo, Ana ¡Christian! Dios, no responde.

¿Ana? Ahora estoy seguro, estoy muerto. Siento pasos, se aleja, se va. ¿A dónde va? escucho a lo lejos que grita, — ¡Elliot!

Escucho que ella habla a lo lejos… mi ángel no se ha ido.

—Está vivo, pero hay que sacarlo de aquí o no sobrevivirá.

Ahora son unos brazos fuertes los que me toman, me duele, me quema, no puedo moverme, silencio. Una mano suave me examina, me sostiene.

—Elliot, confía en mí. Yo en casa tengo todo lo necesario para curarlo y llevarlo a un hospital sería un error. Demoras en el ingreso, luego la seguridad social, la policía ¿Quieres que siga?

—Está bien, vamos a tu casa, pero si no mejora lo llevo a un hospital.

_Oscuridad_

-oOo-

Dios, cómo me duele todo, la cabeza, el cuerpo, la vida, por favor necesito moverme. _Vamos, intenta abrir un ojo Christian, lo puedes hacer_. Por fin siento que uno de mis ojos responde a mis órdenes y se abre. _¿Dónde mierda estoy?_ Recuerdo lo que pasó anoche. _¿Anoche?_ _No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aqu_í. Me atacaron, mi cabeza, ahora entiendo por qué me duele. Voy a matar al imbécil que me dejó así.

No estoy en un hospital, hay una mujer cerca de mí, pero no ha visto que he despertado. Observo mí alrededor, tengo que huir. _¿Qué clase de lugar es este?_ Yo… no sé cómo saldré, pero debo hacerlo. Identifico la puerta, ahí debo llegar, quizás esté sola. Encuentro un bisturí, con esto la amenazo y arranco, sí. _¿Tengo fuerzas? _Las sacaré de todos modos…

Me levanto sorpesivamente, ella no me ha visto, mierda, estoy débil y caigo. Hay un gran ruido que me aturde y esta mujer se acerca a mí, si me toca la mato, seguro que me ha secuestrado y me golpeará. Ni muerto permito que esto pase nuevamente, antes me deshago de ella. Amenazo a la chica con el bisturí.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué has intentado matarme? ¡Contesta!

—Soy, soy… Ana

Creerá que soy imbécil, sé que es la chica del tren que yo confundí con Ana, pero ella me dejó muy claro que no lo era.

— ¡Mentira! Te reconozco, eres la chica del tren. Tú no eres Ana, eres una loca, demente ¿Dónde estoy?

De pronto aparece Elliot. ¿_Qué rayos hace aquí_? Es una conspiración en mi contra, seguro.

—Tranquilo, hermano, todo está bien, baja eso ahora mismo

Seguramente, también lo ha embaucado, le explico que es una psicópata, que me ha herido con un cuchillo, que… un momento, no, no la he visto hacerlo y hasta aquí solo ha intentado ayudarme… ¿Y si fuera Ana? Pero ¿Por qué me mintió la otra mañana? No entiendo.

—Pero qué les pasa, por supuesto que no he sido yo. Ahora Christian, vuelve a la camilla, siéntate y mírame.

No me atrevo a desafiarla, estoy débil, aturdido, confundido. Obedezco. Le entrego el bisturí y al hacerlo rozo su mano extendida, blanca, delgada, fría, hermosa y al hacerlo siento que vuelvo un poco a la vida. No, no puede ser Ana. Ella, sin inmutarse toma una especie de linterna y me encandila, no protesto, porque me permite tener su rostro serio cerca, muy cerca. Siento su aroma, dulce, su respiración tibia. Esos ojos, sus ojos, es Ana, mi Ana, la misma cara seria de cuando era una niña necesitada de ayudar. Sigue revisándome, pero no sé qué hacer. _¿Qué digo?_ Es ella, estoy seguro de que es ella, al fin la he encontrado. Estoy conmocionado.

—Ana… sí eres Ana, mi pequeña enfermera…

No sé cómo he podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin sus cuidados, sus cariños, su presencia sanadora en mi vida. Quizás es por eso que cada vez estoy más perdido y sucio. Quizás haya pasado demasiado tiempo y no merezca ya su atención, pero ya sé que sin ella estoy perdido…no he dejado de amarla. No sé qué haré, pero debo recuperarla, a pesar de todo.


	11. Celos

**Christian y Ana pertenecen a E.L. James pero el viaje en tren es nuestro**

**Editada por thenewEmily**

**Capítulo 9: Celos**

No puedo dejar de mirar mis manos, mientras Christian tiene su mirada fija en el horizonte. Hay tanta rabia en sus ojos, tanto dolor... Quisiera abrazarle, decirle que le amo, que no le he olvidado, que todo estará bien, pero en el fondo sé que no es verdad. El tiempo no ha pasado en vano y nada volverá a ser como antes, lo sé. Estoy aún mirando mis manos cuando suena el teléfono de casa. Inconscientemente contesto desde la consulta

— ¿Hola mami te desperté? — mierda, es Teddy. _Calma Ana, calma, ellos no se ven_.

—No tesoro, mami está despierta hace mucho. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Cómo van esos días lejos de casa?

—De lujo mamá, el abuelo me ha llevado con él a todas partes, he conocido lugares hermosos y hemos comido mucha pizza

—Teddy, sabes que la comida chatarra no es buena para la salud...

—Sí mamá, lo sé, te prometo que también he comido vegetales

—Está bien, tesoro, por favor cuídate mucho sí, te amo

—Yo también te amo, mami. El abuelo quiere hablar contigo—, siento los pasos cansinos de mi padre al otro lado del teléfono y sonrío pensando en el trabajo que debe estarle dando mi Teddy.

—Hola, hija. ¿Qué ha pasado en el hospital?

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Pero quién te ha ido con el chisme? Por Dios

—Jack

— ¡Qué chismoso! No ha pasado nada, una cuarentena preventiva a causa de un virus muy agresivo, nada más. Estoy bien

—Me alegro, Ana. Por favor dime si necesitas algo—, sonrío nuevamente, siempre tan protector.

—Seguro podrás hacer algo desde el otro lado del país, jajaja

—Bueno, tengo mis conexiones, jajajaja. Cuídate pequeña ¿Sí? Te amo mucho

—Y yo a ti, un beso a los dos.

Cuando corto el teléfono Christian está sentado en la camilla mirándome muy serio.

—Tienes un hijo

— ¿Es una pregunta o una certeza?— Digo tratando de evadirlo.

—Contesta—, su voz es fría

—Sí, tengo un hijo

Asiente, me mira, observa a su alrededor y luego dice —tengo que irme ahora. Estoy estorbando en tu vida—, respiro hondo para no saltar a sus brazos, besarle y recordar nuestros mejores momentos, en cambio, respondo a su seriedad con solemnidad.

—Escucha bien Christian Grey y pon atención, porque esto lo diré una sola vez. Fui yo la que te siguió esa mañana en el tren, sí, me bajé y te seguí hasta tu trabajo. Fui yo quién se escondió bajo un periódico y vio cómo la señorita Grace te daba desayuno. Luego fui yo quién se metió en tu trabajo y tomó más cervezas de las recomendadas esperándote en ese antro en el que trabajas. Fui yo quien se desmayó y Elliot tuvo que ayudarme. Me llevó a su oficina, me mostró tu foto y luego me condujo hasta tu casa. Fui yo quien entró en tu departamento y te vio en el suelo, inconsciente, bañado en sangre— los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al recordar ese momento, pero sigo.

—Fui yo quien convenció a Elliot de traerte hasta mi casa. Sí porque este lugar es mi hogar, mi templo y solo está aquí quien yo quiera que esté. Así que si te encuentras aquí es porque eso es lo que deseo. Ahora te diré lo que haremos. Elliot viene llegando con las compras, yo iré a la cocina y prepararé desayuno para tres, luego hablaremos, como viejos amigos, Grey... como viejos amigos.

_¡Lo hice!_ Hablé de sin tartamudear más de 5 palabras, lo he mirado a los ojos y no he sucumbido a su mirada, qué orgullosa estoy de mi misma. Sin pensarlo más y muy seria aun le extiendo la mano para que la tome y me siga, él duda, pero lo hace, luego me mira y habla.

—Nada me gustaría más que desayunar con usted doctora Steel, pero me temo que no voy vestido apropiadamente para tal evento.

A la mierda mi discurso, el hombre está casi desnudo y yo proponiéndole tomar desayuno. Me sonrojo al punto que siento que voy a explotar, Dios, qué vergüenza.

— ¿Habrá algo de tu esposo que puedas prestarme?—, callo. En qué minuto este hombre me ha atribuido esposo

—No tengo esposo, señor Grey, pero creo que podría encontrar algo que le quede.

_¿Le he dicho que no tengo esposo? ¡Ay Ana, estás perdida! Coqueteando con el hombre que destrozó tu vida. Debías haber dejado que creyera que tienes marido, hijo, casa, perro._ Le dejo solo en la consulta y voy en busca de algo de ropa, seguro Jack ha dejado algo suyo por algún lado. Abro y cierro cajones, pero solo hay ropa mía y de Teddy. Entonces entro al cuarto de invitados y reviso las cajoneras, en la última hay un pantalón de pijama y una polera de papá. Bueno, es lo que tengo, auque claramente no es de su talla.

De regreso, veo a Elliot en la puerta. Le abro y le indico que deje todo en la cocina, yo estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

Vuelvo con la ropa y me acerco a Christian.

—Ven, que te ayudo a vestirte

—No gracias puedo solo

—Vamos, no seas tozudo, que no podrás solo con esa herida

—He dicho que puedo solo

No le hago caso y le pongo la camiseta por su cabeza, pero cuando voy a tocarlo me grita. — ¡No me toques, mierda, puedo solo!

Me quedo petrificada mirándolo y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Perdona, yo solo te quería ayudar—, él guarda silencio, y me contesta cuando está más calmado.

—No, perdóname tú, es solo que no me gusta que me toquen

—Antes no eras así

—Muchas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste, Ana

—Lo sé

Aunque en realidad no sé nada. Este hombre que tengo enfrente ocupa el cuerpo de mi gran amor, pero no es él. En su mirada solo veo desesperanza, rabia, tristeza. No quiero pensar que he sido yo la culpable de todo eso, nunca fui tan importante en su vida.

—Estoy listo, ridículo, pero listo.

Lo miro y sonrío con tristeza, este no es mi amor y sí, se ve ridículo en las ropas de mi padre. Caminamos con cuidado hacia la cocina, mientras él se burla.

—Sí que es pequeño tu esposo y algo gordo para su estatura

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo esposo

Entramos a la cocina y Elliot explota en risa, —pero de dónde has sacado esas prendas, seguro el difunto era más pequeño.

Se ríe de buena gana y nos contagia su buen humor. Elliot es un buen hombre y, además, un gran cocinero, ha preparado un gran desayuno con huevos, pan, queso, wafles, tostadas francesas.

—Como no sabía qué te gustaba, he hecho un poco de todo, Ana. Espero que no te moleste, pero incluí en tu lista de compras un poco de comida para hombres: tocino, mantequilla de maní, carne…

—Jajaja está bien Elliot, mi hijo estaría feliz con esa "comida de hombres". Poco saludable, pero deliciosa

Christian no dice nada, come en silencio y nos mira.

"Ey, hermano, al terminar iré a la tienda por algo de ropa de tu talla y luego iré al bar. A la tarde paso por tu casa y te traigo más ropa—.Le entrega una bolsa, —dentro encontrarás, todo lo necesario para volver a ser un hombre decente.

Este chico ha pensado en todo. Dentro hay una escobilla de dientes, una hoja de afeitar, desodorante...

—Todo con el gentil auspicio de la doctora Steele

—Te lo pagaré apenas tenga mis cosas—, dice.

—No es necesario

—Sí lo es.

Acá vamos de nuevo, discusión estúpida por quién paga cuanto… ¿Diez dólares? No tiene sentido, decido no continuar.

—Si tanto significa para ti, entonces bien.

Por fin se ha callado. Sonrío, punto para Steel. Elliot comienza a ayudarme y Christian se pone de pie para imitarlo, pero le detengo.

—No, no, no señor Grey, no está usted en condición de ayudar en este minuto. Por favor, quédese quietecito, yo en seguida lo ayudo.

No discute, le duele.

Al terminar, Elliot se va a la tienda y nos deja en la sala. Sé que le duele, pero no dirá nada, orgulloso, como siempre, es capaz de sufrir en silencio. Me siento frente a él en la mesa de centro con mi instrumental médico.

—Señor Grey, necesito revisar esa herida, tomar sus signos y aplicarle un antinflamatorio que le ayudará con los dolores. Le tocaré lo menos posible.

Él asiente y comienzo descubriendo la lesión de su abdomen, su cuerpo es, perfecto y ahora que sé que no puedo tocarlo, daría lo que fuera por besar uno a uno los músculos de su vientre. _Qué calor siento, compórtate Ana_. Todos mis deseos se desvanecen cuando subo la mirada y veo el rostro contraído de Christian.

— ¿Duele?

—No, doctora, solo no me toque, por favor…

—Ya te dije, lo menos posible—, vuelvo a colocar el parche, registro sus signos vitales y le inyecto una medicación para el dolor, —hemos terminado, señor Grey.

Él abre sus hermosos ojos y veo cómo pasan del miedo a la calma con solo verificar que mis manos están lejos de él.

—Gracias, doctora

—Ya dejémonos de estupideces. ¿Quieres? Solo Ana si te parece

—Fuiste tú la que puso las distancias

—Lo sé pero… ¿Solo Ana?

— ¿Solo Christian? —, sonrío y él lo hace devuelta.

—Mataría por esa sonrisa.

Me dice y me coge la mano, yo no la retiro, en cambio bajo la mirada y no contesto. _Son solo palabras bonitas, él no fue capaz de cambiar su vida por ti, no mataría por tu sonrisa, Ana, no te dejes embaucar. _Recuerdo el rostro de Jack describiéndome una y otra vez en los estados que lo encontraba cada vez que yo le pedía que lo buscara. Suena el timbre y me suelto de Christian, Jack, pienso, estoy frita, luego recuerdo que debe ser Elliot que regresa de la tienda y voy hacia la puerta. Es él, me entrega un paquete con ropa y se va, volverá por la tarde, antes de abrir el bar.

Regreso y le entrego las cosas a Christian. Sé que no me permitirá ayudarle, así que quizás sea mejor que salga de la habitación, pero de pronto él me sorprende con una pregunta.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué? ¿La ropa?

—No, Elliot

— ¿Es en serio?—, pero qué mierda se ha figurado, preguntándome algo así

—Por favor, contéstame

—Pero si apenas lo he visto una vez…

— ¿Te gusta o no?, su voz no está alterada, pero suena… ¿Celosa?

—No, no creo, es como tu hermano, no podría…

—Pero… ¿Si no lo fuera?

— ¿A qué va todo esto? No, no me gusta, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

Se pone de pie con esfuerzo y camina hasta a mí, — ¿Estás segura de que no te gusta?

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Estás celoso?

—Sí, muy celoso.

Está cerca, muy cerca de mí. Su mirada es oscura y no aparta sus ojos de los míos. Mi respiración se agita, mi corazón se acelera por la certeza de su contacto. _Ana, aléjate. _Pero mis pies no responden, es igual que en mi sueño.

—No me gusta cómo se miran

—Estás alucinando—, logro articular con esfuerzo y trago saliva

—Eso espero.

Se acerca aun más, me coge las manos y las restringe sobre mi cabeza, me apoya contra la pared y me besa. No puedo resistirme. He esperado nueve años por esto, nueve largos años de sequía de sus labios. Nos besamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Su cuerpo aprisiona el mío contra la pared y siento su erección hundirse en mi vientre. Cuánto deseo este momento, quiero que me penetre, que me haga recordar cómo nos comunicábamos cuando estábamos juntos y sin duda mi entrepierna está de acuerdo conmigo, porque está absolutamente húmeda cuando Christian baja una de sus manos hasta mi sexo y lo toca.

_Dios, tengo que para esto_. Intento separarme, pero no lo logro, Christian es muy fuerte. Sus dedos sabios, entran y salen de mi vagina y no puedo evitar disfrutar cada uno de sus movimientos, jadeo, sudo mientras sus dedos me hacen llegar al mejor orgasmo de los últimos años.

—Muy bien, ana, córrete para mí, quiero oírte

Pero Christian no se detiene, quiere más, puedo sentirlo y ahí va, otro orgasmo solo con sus dedos. De pronto hace un moviento brusco y gime de dolor. Entonces recuerdo dónde estamos y por qué está aquí.

—Detente—, le ordeno. Christian me mira sorprendido.

—Pensé que…

—No pienses nada, esto no está bien

—Ana, somos adultos, solo es sexo y…

—No es eso. Tu herida no sanará si no haces reposo…

—Vamos, no me hagas esto, te deseo tanto…

—Y yo a ti, pero vamos a esperar unos días

Malhumorado asiente. —Necesito una ducha…fría.

—Te muestro por dónde

Y lo guío hasta el baño, le doy un juego de toallas blancas y le beso en los labios.

—Estaré aquí fuera por si necesitas algo—, y cierro la puerta.

_Dios mío, qué he hecho, Christian Grey está de vuelta en mi vida._


	12. La adopción

**Ana y Christian pertenecen a E.L. James, pero el viaje en tren es nuestro**

**Editado por thenewEmily**

**Capítulo 10 La adopción**

No es usual que una niña de 14 años sea adoptada. Por lo general, se pierden las esperanzas a los 10 años, porque mientras más grandes somos, menos hijos tuyos. Pero eso no fue lo que pensaron el señor y la señora Steel. Tras años de intentar tener hijos y tras largos e infructuosos tratamientos de fertilidad, ellos decidieron adoptar a una adolescente que acompañara a la buena señora Steel… mamá.

Así fue como un día llegaron a la puerta del orfanato y se sentaron a conversar con todas las niñas que allí estábamos. Yo ya no quería ser adoptada, tenía mi vida hecha en ese lugar y, pese a las dificultades, era feliz. Pero mamá me vio y, de alguna manera, se enamoró de mí. Sintió que éramos la una para la otra, ella un torbellino de energía y yo igual a papá, una entusiasta silenciosa. Sus visitas siguieron, aunque en el corazón de mamá yo ya era su hija.

Un día le pidieron permiso a la señorita Grace para llevarme a tomar un helado a una linda cafetería. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, ya habían llevado a otras chicas del orfanato y ahora me tocaba a mí. Yo nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante, con los más blancos manteles, fina cuchillería, era un hermoso salón de té. Comí como niña huérfana, lo probé todo y ellos se veían felices complaciéndome. Cuando ya no había sitio para un solo pastelillo más, el señor Steel me dijo:

—Anastasia, sabes que hemos visitado el orfanato con el fin de hacer a alguna niña parte de la familia. La señora Steel y yo no hemos podido tener hijos y, de verdad, quisiéramos agrandar la familia. En esta búsqueda por los distintos orfanatos…

—Oh, dilo ya de una vez ¿Quieres ser parte de la familia Steel, Anastasia?

Mi sorpresa era mayúscula, no era a la primera niña a la que invitaban a tomar el té, pero a ninguna le habían propuesto adoptarla, sentí cómo mi boca se habría y mis pensamientos iban a mil por hora. Sí, quería una familia, un papá y una mamá, pero también quería a Christian, a mis amigos de la escuela. Dios, no sabía qué hacer, no quería perder esa posibilidad, pero tampoco quería perder mi vida actual. Guardé silencio un tiempo, buscando las palabras precisas que me dieran un poco de tiempo, pero incapaz de decir más, contesté lo que de corazón sentía.

—Por supuesto que quisiera ser parte de su familia

—Eso es maravilloso— dijo mamá.

—Pero…

— ¿Pero? — mamá estaba a punto de llorar, papá ponía atención.

—Pero quisiera pedirles que me permitieran seguir viendo a mis amigos del orfanato y que no me cambien de escuela… yo tengo una vida hecha aquí y, aún a mis cortos 14 años, he tenido más pérdidas de las que quisiera y no sé si podría soportar más.

Mamá sonrió, papá comprendió. En ese minuto supe que sería muy, muy feliz con ellos y así fue.

-oOo-

No siento cuando Christian sale del baño y llega a la sala. Está de pie frente a mí, con el cabello mojado, perfectamente afeitado. La ropa nueva le queda perfecta, qué buen ojo ha tenido Elliot. Lleva un chándal azul y una camiseta blanca que se ajusta perfectamente a sus músculos. Siento que nos desnudamos con la mirada… no soy capaz de seguir mirándolo y bajo mis ojos. Inconscientemente muerdo mi labio y su mano suave se acerca a mi boca y lo suelta.

—No te muerdas Ana o tendrás que volver a suturarme, porque no responderé de mí.

Me sonrojo nuevamente, no puedo mirarlo, es como si tuviera 15 años nuevamente.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? — y me pongo de pie para ayudarlo.

—Siéntate aquí, pequeña.

Obedezco, me dejo abrazar y reposo mi cabeza en su pecho, siento que se pone rígido y recuerdo que no quiere que lo toquen, alzo mi mirada.

—Si quieres me alejo de ti

—No por favor… quédate a mi lado Ana, solo… no te apoyes en mi pecho

Dios, qué dañado está este hombre… lo suyo no es una petición, es una súplica y me aturde ver tanto dolor y no saber qué lo causó.

Intenta recomponerse, lo veo y cambia el tema. No quiere que indague en sus cicatrices, su miedo, su dolor.

—Estabas muy pensativa cuando llegué. ¿Alguna reflexión que quiera comentar conmigo doctora Steel? — sonrío.

—Recordaba el día que mis padres me adoptaron, un recuerdo feliz sin duda.

—No para mí—, pienso que esto no será fácil, todo nos trae recuerdos dolorosos a uno o a otro.

—Nunca me dijiste nada…

—No quería arruinar tu felicidad, aunque eso significara mi desdicha…

—Christian yo…

—Ese día comencé a perderte

—En realidad ese día yo comencé a perder al Christian que amaba

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que no es momento de hablarlo, Christian, aun estás débil y yo cansada—, él suspira, sabe que no conseguirá nada insistiendo.

— ¿Me prestas alguno de los libros que tienes aquí? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda leer? ¿Algo que entienda?

— ¿Qué no sean términos médicos, por ejemplo?

—Exactamente

—Creo que puedo encontrar algo, aunque antiguo, no soy adicta a los best sellers, sino más bien a los clásicos

—Siempre lo fuiste.

Sonrío y escarbo entre mis libros, la verdad es que todo es antiguo, encuentro mi predilecto, 'Cumbres Borrascosas' y se lo entrego.

—Este sigue siendo mi libro favorito

—Ven, leeré para ti—, me dice y extiende su mano. La tomo y me siento a su lado, me ordena apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas y me cubre con una manta. Acaricia mi cabello y comienza a leer. Yo no lo puedo creer, si Teddy estuviera aquí, todo sería perfecto.

Escucho la ronca voz de Christian leer mi libro favorito y me sumo en el calor de la habitación. El cansancio hace presa de mí y cierro los ojos, feliz.

-oOo-

Despierto y recuerdo dónde estoy… y con quién. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos, está observándome atentamente. Sin embargo, siento que algo anda mal, no es la misma mirada que me leía hace algunas horas. Me incorporo repentinamente.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Un par de horas—, su voz es dura, seca.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—No

— ¿No qué? ¿No estás bien? ¿No te duele? ¿Qué pasa? — él traga saliva y con su mirada de _no me importa nada_ me habla.

—Necesito volver a mi casa y dejar que continúes con tu vida

— ¿Me puedes decir qué pasó mientras dormía?

— ¿Sabes que hablas dormida? — alarma, qué habré dicho, Dios, empiezo a sudar.

—No, no sabía… ¿Y qué he dicho?

— ¿Quién es Teddy? — Mierda, maldito inconsciente, cuánto sabrá de él, me pongo de pie, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué he dicho?

— ¿Quién es ese Ted? ¿Tu marido? ¿Tu amante?

Alivio, él piensa que es mi pareja, no he dicho nada que revele la identidad de nuestro hijo.

—No es nada de eso, además, ya te he dicho que no tengo marido"

— ¿Quién es entonces? ¿Un amigo?

—No—, respondo retomando la calma y el control —Teddy es mi hijo. ¡Tanto escándalo por eso! Además tú ya lo sabías. Hablé con él esta mañana, en la consulta, junto a ti—. Ahora sin duda viene la pregunta del padre… por favor no, no quiero mentir más.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre

—Es normal, estabas recién despertando

— ¿Y dónde está tu hijo? ¿No vive contigo?

—Vive conmigo, pero está pasando unos días fuera de la ciudad

— ¿Con su padre?

—No—, silencio, no pienso darle más información hasta que descubra quién es el hombre que está en mi casa ahora.

—Veo que no tienes ganas de hablar del tema

—Nuestras vidas cambiaron, Christian, han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos separamos. ¿O me equivoco?

—No

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes esposa? ¿Hijos, quizás?

He estado en su casa y no había nadie más que él, por lo que he descartado que ahora esté con alguien, pero no que haya habido otra mujer en su vida.

—No, no hay nada de eso

— ¿Y una novia quizás?

— ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

—Tú has comenzado, yo solo quiero saber en qué pie nos reecontramos. No nos mentiremos, ambos tenemos nuestras vidas hechas, pero se derrumba todo cuando estamos cerca…

—Siempre tan elocuente, Ana… No, no tengo novia, apenas he tenido un par de historias en estos nueve años, solo una realmente importante, pero se acabó hace años… ¿Y tú? Ya sé que no tienes marido, pero… ¿Algún novio?

—Hay alguien, sí, no es un novio, aunque él quisiera que sí, para mí es solo sexo.

Veo cómo se entre abre la boca de Christian mientras hablo. Eso de _solo sexo _lo ha dejado pasmado y me causa risa, aunque lo disimulo y decido dar un paso hacia la sinceridad, habrá que ver cómo reacciona.

—Lo conoces, por cierto. Estaba en el orfanato con nosotros, Jack Hyde—. Observo su reacción, pues aun no sale de su asombro.

— ¿Jack? ¿Jack Hyde?

—Sí, él mismo. Hemos sido amigos por años. Él siempre ha querido tener algo más conmigo y desde hace algunos meses que salimos, pero solo eso. No permito que hombres se queden en casa cuando está Teddy

—Jack… no puedo creerlo. ¿Y desde cuándo son amigos?

—Nunca perdimos el contacto, Christian, pero… ¿Qué ocurre? — Está claro que la noticia le ha sentado fatal.

—Ocurre que he visto a Jack en estos años más de una vez. No diré que somos los amigos que fuimos en el orfanato, pero le he buscado para saber de ti, para encontrarte y me ha dicho que no sabía nada de ti, que tus padres te habían prohibido tener contacto con nadie del orfanato. Incluso la señorita Grace intentó ayudarme… pero era como si te hubiese tragado la tierra—.

Jack, miserable, bastardo, egoísta. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, él sí intentó buscarme, quizás sí quiso cambiar por mí y fue Jack quien me lo ocultó. Dios ¿cuánto más de las historias que me contó serán mentira? Jack me pintó cuadros horrorosos respecto de las adicciones de Christian, pero no he visto ningún rastro de ellas, ni venas arruinadas por heroína, ni la nariz dañada por la cocaína… ya no sé qué creer, solo tengo una cosa clara.

—Jack nos mintió a los dos

— ¿Cómo dices? — Mierda, eso lo dije en voz alta, no me quedará más que responder.

—Perdona, estaba pensando en voz alta… Jack nos mintió a los dos. Repetidas veces le pregunté si te había visto, si habías intentado contactarme y…

— ¿Y el canalla te dijo que no?

—Me dijo que no te interesabas por mí"

—No lo puedo creer, el imbécil de Jack nos ha tenido separados por años

—Momento Christian, no fue Jack quien te dejó, fui yo—, silencio, —siempre pensé que no corriste detrás de mí, porque no me amabas, porque no era lo suficientemente buena para ti… pero quizás sí lo hiciste.

Sostengo su mirada, buscando una respuesta. Sigo de pie, junto al sillón, Christian está sentado en él, aun sostiene 'Cumbres Borrascosas' en su mano. _Vamos Christian, di que corriste detrás de mí, hazme creer que sí me querías, aunque nunca creí que murieras por mí, al menos dime que te importaba… por favor_. Él no habla, solo hay silencio. Bajo la mirada, no puedo con esta humillación, Jack tiene razón… pudo haberme buscado, sí, pero no se interesaba en mí, eso es un hecho. Por fin rompe el silencio… con más silencio.

—Ana, yo…

—No te preocupes Christian, lo entiendo.

Y me giro hacia la ventana. Unas tímidas gotas comienzan a caer y el suelo se humedece en un segundo. Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas y siento que mi piel se vuelve la superficie perfecta para que caigan una tras otra.

—Ana… ¡Basta! ¿Qué mierda es lo que entiendes? ¿Qué cuentos te has pintado sobre mí, sobre lo nuestro? ¿De verdad crees que no te busqué? Por Dios, mírame, ¿Crees que no sé que estás llorando mirando por esa ventana? ¡Aaahh!

Lanza el libro que tiene en su mano y al hacerlo se queja, pues ha hecho un movimiento brusco y la herida le ha dolido, me giro para ayudarle y me acerco.

— ¡No! No dejaré que veas nada ni me que ayudes más

—Christian no seas infantil, esto trasciende a nuestro pasado

—En eso tienes razón… es nuestro presente, roto, herido, desangrado

—Christian, por favor, no seas melodramático, solo quiero revisar que los puntos no se han abierto, quitarte el dolor

—He sentido dolores más grandes, no te preocupes por esto.

Me he sentado junto a él, pero tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y no me deja moverlos, es igual que Teddy cuando se enoja. Esa imagen me causa una ternura indescriptible, es un niño enojado, un niño al que amo.

—Jack me dijo que me esperabas en el hall del orfanato, que habías venido sola, que tus padres no estaban contigo. Yo estaba ocupado y le pedí que te avisara que iría en un momento, pero cuando llegué no estabas, pregunté por ti y salí a buscarte. Solo vi la puerta de tu taxi cerrándose y sí, Ana, corrí tras él. Llamé mil veces a tu casa, hice guardia todos los días frente a tu escuela, pero no volviste… desapareciste. Me volví loco sin ti, un verdadero zombie. No comía, no dormía, peleaba con todo el mundo. Tuve pesadillas por años Ana, soñaba con el taxi y tu hermosa trenza… lo último que vi de ti en nueve años.

— ¿Corrí detrás de ti? Cada uno de los 3287 días que estuve sin ti.


End file.
